


Down To The Bone

by sparkliblue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of rape and sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Both Peter and Wade are Victims, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feral Wade Wilson, Graphic Everything, Graphic Imagery, Graphic Non-Con, Graphic Rape, I promise, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Not for the faint of heart, Of Their Biology and Their Captors, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Without Powers, Rape, Size Difference, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Wade Whump, a little bit of Stockholm syndrome, bonding bites, but there will be a happy ending, feral Alpha, illegal fighting ring, intersex omega, like I’m planning for every chapter to have at least one nasty scene, peter whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkliblue/pseuds/sparkliblue
Summary: Peter is kidnapped off the street and thrown into an illegal Alpha fighting ring. He’s claimed by a huge, feral Alpha called Deadpool, and mated against his will in front of a crowd of hundreds.He soon comes to realise that Deadpool is just as much of a victim as him.—-Not for the faint of heart. Please read the tags and heed the warnings.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 217
Kudos: 452
Collections: My Favorite Fics, Spideypool





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you’re not one to read this kind of fic, turn back now. Peter is raped by Wade and will continue being raped for a while before anything gets better.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Graphic violence and death (not of Peter or Wade), graphic rape, vaginal sex
> 
> Last chance to turn back.
> 
> If you’re still here, hi! I hope you enjoy this trashy non-con fic. I thought about tagging it dark fic but I’m planning on a happy ending, so I didn’t think it would count??

When Peter wakes up, he has no idea where he is.

He’s lying on something cold and hard, and above him a fan slowly rotates, it’s metal blades glinting in the harsh white light. He looks to the left and winces as his vision spins and his head aches, like someone has taken a sledgehammer to it.

And then he remembers what had happened.

He jolts upright with a painful gasp, a surge of adrenaline sending him tumbling off the metal table he’d been lying on. He lands on a grubby, tiled floor, his legs buckling underneath him as he looks wildly around for an escape.

There is none. He’s in a small, dinky tiled room, and the only way out is a door to his right. He stumbles towards it, yanking at the door handle, letting out a sob as it doesn’t give.  _ Locked.  _

“No,” he cries. He slams his fist against the metal of the door. “Let me out!” He shouts, struggling to catch his breath as he begins to hyperventilate. “Let me- let me out! Please!”

He slides down the door, sobbing, and hugs himself. He’s  _ freezing.  _ All he’s wearing is an oversized white shirt, hardly reaching mid thigh. His own clothes are gone. “Somebody,” he whimpers. “Please.”

The lock clicks and the door swings open. Peter scrambles backwards, staring up at horror at the greasy Alpha who smiles down at him, yellowing fangs bared.

“You’re awake. Good,” the man grunts, reaching down towards him. Peter cries out, throwing himself backwards and trying to scramble away on his hands and knees, but he’s caught by his ankle and yanked backwards. He screams, kicking, but he’s grabbed by his hair and lifted up.

“No!” Peter screams, scratching at the hand in his hair. He’s shaken viciously by it, until his scalp is screaming and his brain feels like it’s been rattled in his skull and he goes limp, tears streaming down his face.

“That’s better, you little bitch,” the Alpha snarls.. He drags Peter out of the room by his hair, uncaring of the pained, dazed whimpers of the Omega as Peter stumbles behind him.

The sound of a bloodthirsty crowd grows louder. Peter’s yanked down a hallway and then thrown through an open gate. He hits the dirt ground hard and feels his lip split.

The scent of his own blood is overpowered by the stink of  _ Alpha.  _ The sound of his own pulse pounding his ears is drowned out by the thunder of the crowd.

Peter shakily gets up to his hands and knees, and freezes when he sees where he is.

A massive cage arches over his head, lit by blindingly bright lights from the ceiling. He can hardly see the crowd surrounding in the stands, but he can hear their screams and shouts and laughter. 

He’s not the only one in the cage. Five Alphas have frozen where they’re standing, watching him with empty, glowing red eyes. They’re all naked and covered in combinations of blood and viscera, drooling from their enlarged fangs in their bloody mouths. Bodies of fallen Alphas are littered around them, casualties of their violence. 

“And the prize bitch arrives!” A louder speaker booms. “Let the show begin!”

The crowd  _ roars  _ with approval. Peter screams as the Alphas dive at him, stumbling to his feet and slamming into the closed gate. He’s too terrified to even plead, he just screams, yanking desperately at the cold, unforgiving bars.

He’s ripped away from them. Peter screams again, kicking and scratching. Another body thuds into the side of the Alpha who has him and they go down in a mess of growls and fangs and blood. Peter manages to tear himself away and is caught by another Alpha.

This Alpha stinks of death and bloodlust and  _ hate.  _ Peter gags on the scent, thrashing wildly in the Alpha’s hold. The Alpha is  _ huge,  _ and horrifically scarred, his bald head smeared with blood that drips into his scarlet eyes. A thick black collar is wrapped around his thick neck, a red light blinking at the front of it. When another Alpha tries to snatch Peter away from him he  _ roars,  _ shoving Peter down between his legs as he slams his head into the other Alpha’s. Peter cowers on the dirt, frozen in terror as the sound of fangs tearing through flesh and sinew fill his ears. Blood sprays across the dirt and a body thuds into the ground.

Just a metre away, the two Alphas wrestling on the ground have reduced each other to ripped flesh and broken bones, bleeding out into the already red soaked dirt. One other Alpha remains, and as the scarred Alpha advances on him Peter scrambles away and huddles by the bars of the cage, shaking and crying.

He can’t watch as the scarred Alpha tears the other Alpha apart. The crowd thunders their approval, screaming and laughing, feet pounding the floor so hard it shakes as deep, steaming arterial blood splatters across the dirt. 

And then there is only one Alpha. 

“Deadpool wins again!” The loud speaker booms, and the crowd goes wild. 

But Deadpool only has eyes for Peter. He rises from where he’s torn the throat out of the twitching, broken body in the dirt, and advances on the petrified Omega. Between his thighs his thick, meaty cock is already rising, turgid with blood. Peter curls in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible as he cries helpless tears into his knees.

_ “Please,”  _ he begs weakly,  _ “please, no.” _

He’s lifted up by a blood slick hand by the back of his neck. Peter lashes out with his nails and bares his own small fangs in a last ditch attempt to scare the Alpha off, but Deadpool only snarls at him, baring massive, bloody fangs. Peter goes limp, terrified, his Omega instincts telling him to be submissive and quiet and unthreatening, to try minimise the damage that he’s about to sustain.

Peter’s lifted clean off his feet as the Alpha drags him up to scent him, burying his bloody face into Peter’s neck. He inhales deeply, rumbling pleased in his chest. He likes the way that Peter smells. 

The moment of gentleness is over in a flash. He shoves Peter face down into the dirt and kneels behind him, lifting Peter’s hips up with rough hands. 

The crowd is roaring with their glee. Peter’s tears soak the ground as his shirt is shoved up around his trembling shoulders. Deadpool leans down over him, smearing blood across Peter’s back as he licks a broad, saliva slick stripe over Peter’s vulnerable nape. His hot, thick erection bumps over Peter’s ass, drooling precum over Peter’s skin. 

Peter chokes, entire body shaking. He can’t take this. He  _ can’t.  _ The size of the Alpha over him is beyond terrifying. He’s going to be torn apart. He lets out a sob and thrashes wildly. 

It’s a mistake. The Alpha above him roars with rage and Peter only has one horror filled second before pain explodes into the side of his neck. White flares across his vision as he screams and the fangs dig deeper into his bonding gland. His body bows as he’s bonded against his will to the animalistic Alpha holding him down in the dirt. 

Slick immediately gushes from his cunt, streaming down the insides of his thighs. Deadpool growls happily around the mouthful he has of Peter’s flesh as the Omega goes limp beneath him. Bonding bite done he rips his teeth free of Peter’s neck and slams forward with his hips. 

Peter chokes, eyes wide and unseeing as he’s mounted ruthlessly, a massive cock shoving inside of him, rearranging his insides. He can feel the soft, swollen walls of his cunt suddenly stretch to their limits as he’s filled to the brim with Alpha cock. 

Deadpool roars his triumph to the ceiling, burying his throbbing cock down to the root in the small Omega trapped beneath him. The crowd thunders with him. His huge hands bruise at the pale hips in his grip as he pulls backwards, slick glistening over his scarred, pulsing dick as it emerges from Peter’s pussy. 

Peter whines, gagging on his own saliva as he’s jolted forward with another savage thrust. He’s out of his mind with horror but the mating bite bleeding down over his chest has turned what would have been awful pain into pleasure, sending shocks of heat through his stomach and into his small cock, already hard between his thighs. He wails at the betrayal of his own body, fingers digging into the dirt. 

Another hard, brutal thrust slams into him, his small breasts bouncing on his chest, his nipples hardening as they’re brushed over the ground. He’s fucked savagely, skin slapping against skin, the slick sound of his cunt being speared open and loose with a huge cock echoing in his ears. The Alpha above him pants, growling and snarling, hips bruising Peter’s thighs and plump ass. 

Peter lets out a broken wail as the unforgiving length inside of him grows even larger, the head of it bumping into the opening of his womb. He clenches down, unable to fight his body’s instincts as he feels the swelling at the base of the cock fucking him. More wetness gushes from his pussy, splattering into the dirt. 

As his slick, swollen walls tighten around Deadpool’s cock the Alpha snarls loudly, hips pistoning even faster. He hauls Peter up against his chest, a bloody hand groping at Peter’s bouncing breasts. He buries his fangs once more into Peter’s neck and Peter screams soundlessly as he suddenly comes, spurting cum over his stomach, cunt pulsing around the Alpha inside of him, filling him to his body’s limits. 

Deadpool roars his triumph as his knot finally catches and he releases the first hot, thick stream of cum into Peter. 

Still coming, sent into a daze from being fucked so hard and fast, Peter mewls as he feels seed filling him deep into his core, a knot plugging him up and making sure that not even a drop of the white fluid escapes his fluttering cunt. Even with mating hormones running rampant in his body the massive size of the knot inside of him is painful and he squirms on it, body trembling as so much cum is pumped into him his stomach begins to swell. Deadpool digs his fangs harder into Peter’s neck to keep him still, hips grinding his cock just that much deeper into Peter’s throbbing insides. 

Deadpool fills Peter with what feels like an impossible amount of cum as the crowd begins to quieten, jostling around as money is changed hands and announcements are made over the loudspeaker. Peter can’t hear any of it; he’s slipping into unconsciousness, body and mind ravaged but also soothed by the Alpha who had just raped him purring around his neck. 

The gate of the cage clangs open and Deadpool rumbles angrily, but he can’t go anywhere, joined to Peter by fangs and knot. Peter finally slips into blissful black as men advance, guns pointed at the Alpha behind him.   
  


* * *

Peter wakes up and immediately vomits to the side, shaking and crying. A hand touches his back, rubbing gently, and Peter presses into it, recognising  _ mate  _ and  _ safe.  _

And then his mind catches up with his body and he screams, scrambling out of the nest of blankets and trying to escape. But all he does is slam into a concrete wall and bounce off of it into waiting arms. 

“No,” he moans, fighting with all the strength he has left. He can feel thick liquid leaking out of his cunt and down his thighs and he sobs weakly, legs failing him as he collapses. 

He’s scooped up and cradled against a wide chest, soothing purrs rumbled into his ear. He squirms pathetically as he’s lowered into the nest of dirty blankets again, a huge, muscular body scenting of blood and Alpha curling around him, a wet tongue licking over his aching bonding bite. 

“Shhh,” the Alpha slurs around his fangs. Peter stares up at him helplessly as Deadpool looks gently down at him, his horribly scarred face still splattered in blood. “Sshhhh,” he slurs again, petting Peter’s sweat matted curls with a clumsy hand. His eyes are no longer red, but a murky blue. 

Peter trembles in the Alpha’s hold. His eyes move quickly around, taking in their surroundings. They’re in a small, concrete room, the only other things present other than their nest of blankets is a steel toilet and basin, the tap dripping slowly into the bowl. The door at the front of the room has no handle. There are no windows. 

Peter is trapped with the Alpha who has bonded him against his will. He’s mated to his rapist, and he cannot get free, both physically and mentally. 

He closes his eyes in resignation, feeling fresh tears spill over his cheeks. Deadpool makes a distressed sound, brushing away Peter’s tears with clumsy fingers. When they don’t stop the Alpha whines and closes his fangs around Peter’s bonding bite, forcing Peter’s shortening breaths to calm. 

Artificial peace rolls through Peter’s body. He goes limp, breath evening out. Deadpool rolls him over into his front, laying down over top of him with his heavy, naked body, his softened cock laying over Peter’s ass. 

It’s still slick with Peter’s wetness and Deadpool’s cum. 

Peter feels a little bit of his soul wither and die as his Alpha’s body lulls him back into unconsciousness.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah way more people are reading and liking this fic than I ever thought would. Thanks so much for leaving kudos and comments and I hope you guys stick around!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: graphic rape, torture, violence

Peter wakes up to a bald head between his thighs. 

Body jolting, he tries to scramble away, but broad hands tighten around the back of his knees and Deadpool emerges from between his legs, snarling at him. 

Peter goes still, heart beating like a rabbit’s in his chest. Slowly, Deadpool’s razor sharp fangs are hidden behind his lips again, and satisfied that his omega is submissive and quiet, he buries his face back between Peter’s splayed thighs. 

Peter sinks his teeth into his lower lip as a thick, hot tongue licks over the swollen folds of his used cunt. His hands fist in the blankets either side of him, tears burning in his eyes as his cock twitches against his lower stomach. 

Deadpool is licking up the sloppy mess of slick and cum leaking from Peter’s pussy. Peter feels sick. 

“Please stop,” he croaks, staring up at the concrete ceiling. He’s not sure if he’s saying it to Deadpool, or to his own body, craving the touch of the Alpha holding his legs open. He knows, intellectually, that he’s a newly mated omega and that his body, ravaged by mating hormones, is going to be constantly crying out for his Alpha to cement their bond; that he’s not going to be able to help but respond to the attentions of his Alpha. He can’t do anything about it. 

He still hates himself when he feels his pussy begin to throb with the attention of Deadpool’s mouth. 

Deadpool purrs happily and wriggles his tongue inside of Peter. Peter whimpers, hips twitching as the slick appendage in him thrusts in and out in a mockery of fucking. For a while it seems like Deadpool is satisfied with that, sucking slick from Peter, but then he moves his attention up to Peter’s leaking cock. 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut as Deadpool’s hot mouth suckles at the tip of his dick, his deadly sharp fangs scraping either side and making Peter shake. He’s afraid that if he tries to move away that Deadpool will bite, so he forces his hips still, tears dripping down his face and into his hairline. 

Orgasm starts to build in Peter’s stomach, even though he tries his best to force it down. He sobs out loud as Deadpool swallows his cock whole and climax rips through his body, spilling seedless cum down Deadpool’s throat, his pussy gushing slick over the blankets beneath him. 

Deadpool rumbles happily and pulls off, scenting of aroused, pleased Alpha. He climbs up Peter’s trembling body, shoving Peter’s shirt up with an impatient grumble to nuzzle at Peter’s small, apple sized breasts, his deeply scarred skin rough against the sensitive nipples. 

“Stop,” Peter whimpers, feeling his heart shrivel in shame as he leaks more slick. He can smell himself, sickly sweet, and it makes him want to gag. 

Deadpool shows no sign of hearing him. He captures one of Peter’s nipples in his mouth, sucking at it, sending a shock of pleasure down Peter’s spine. 

“No,” Peter whines as something blunt and wet nudges against his cunt. “No!” He cries out as it begins to push inside of him, stretching the swollen walls of his pussy impossibly wide. It _ hurts _even though he’s wet; he’s raw inside from the savage fucking he’d been subjected to before. 

He can’t help but begin to struggle. Deadpool stops licking at his nipple to rear up above him, snarling down at him, his eyes glinting red and feral. 

Peter freezes, clenching down tight around the fat cock still slowly spearing him open. The Alpha above him grunts but doesn’t break eye contact, keeping the omega below him dominated and still. 

Peter feels every thick inch of the cock sink into him, swears he feels every ridge and crevice of every scar covering the massive shaft as it forces its way back inside him, until Deadpool is fully seated, heavy balls resting against his ass. 

And he hates the way his body shudders and calms as he’s filled completely with his Alpha, hates the way his body opens up to Deadpool, hates the way his cunt leaks slick and his own cock begins to harden again. 

“I hate you,” he sobs as Deadpool pulls out with a wet, sloppy sound, and then thrusts back in. “I _ hate _you!”

Deadpool purrs, leaning down to scrap his fangs over Peter’s bonding bite. The touch sends electricity racing down Peter’s body as he arches, gasping as Deadpool thrusts slow and deep inside of him, obviously not in a rush to breed Peter up again. As he moves on top of Peter dried blood flecks from his mutilated skin, revealing more of his awful, scarred epidermis. The sight of it and the open, weeping wounds from the fight in the cage makes Peter sick. 

Again, orgasm begins to build up in Peter’s stomach. Sobbing, he throws his head back, unable to stop his hips from rolling into Deadpool’s steady thrusts as he begins to come again. Sucking, stinging kisses are laid over his throat as his cunt throbs wet and tight around Deadpool’s cock. 

It seems his climax breaks Deadpool’s calm. Beginning to growl, the Alpha picks up the pace, knot swelling at the base of his cock. 

The huge dick inside of him hurts, yes, but Peter had been able to take it. But the added bulge and his over sensitivity from just coming pushes him past his limit and he wails in pain, gritting his teeth. “Oh god _ stop,” _he pleads, but Deadpool doesn’t slow. 

Instead, he fucks even faster into Peter’s aching cunt, slamming the fat, spongy head up against the opening of Peter’s womb, jolting the small body under him with every strong snap of his hips. Peter whines and pants, hips squirming and tears dripping down his face as the knot inside him swells and swells and he clenches down, unable to fight his instincts. 

Deadpool snarls in victory as his knot locks and he shoots a stream of hot cum inside of his mate, grinding forward as much as his knot allows to get his seed as deep as he can. 

Nauseated with the sensation of being pumped full of thick cum, and dizzy with pain, Peter turns his head to the side, gritting his teeth. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so much hate for another living being in his life. It _ burns _inside of him, fed by his own disgust at himself and his body, at his omega hindbrain that settles happily at being bred and knotted by his Alpha. 

Growling in satisfaction, Deadpool leans down to lick away Peter’s tears. 

“You’re a monster,” Peter whispers, twitching as another gush of cum floods into him. Deadpool just purrs, nuzzling under Peter’s chin. 

* * *

There’s a clang and suddenly Deadpool is off of Peter, roaring as he slams his massive body against the metal door. Peter sits up and shuffles backwards until he hits a wall, tugging down his shirt to cover up his body and sloppy, raw cunt. He squeezes his legs together and whimpers as he stings inside. He’s an omega, so he’s made for being fucked and knotted, but as he stares at the huge flaccid cock hanging between Deadpool’s thighs as the Alpha slams his shoulder again and again into the door, he’s not surprised that he hurts. Even soft, the thing is formidable. 

There’s an awful crack as Deadpool’s shoulder dislocates. The Alpha roars in pain and Peter stiffens, terrified at the loud noise. But Deadpool keeps going, slamming his other shoulder into the metal until that one, too, gives way, and Peter’s almost sure he’s going to vomit again in horror. 

Deadpool slams his own head against the door and then goes down, groaning. For a second it’s quiet and then there’s another clang and the door swings open. 

Peter huddles into himself more as another Alpha steps in, his grey eyes aloof and mildly disgusted as he views inside the cell. This one is fully clothed in dark green cargo pants and a leather jacket, a silver chain hanging from his neck. 

“What a fucking cesspool,” he sniffs. 

Suddenly Deadpool surges up, snarling. Peter flinches at the pure _ hatred _in his expression, at the stink of loathing as it permeates through the room, and then gasps as the unfamiliar Alpha whips out a rod of some sort and shoves the metal prongs against Deadpool’s chest. 

Deadpool goes down heavily, body jolting as electricity ravages it. But despite that and his two dislocated shoulders he tries to get up, and only gets shocked again and again as he struggles to get back to his feet. 

The grey eyed Alpha only looks vaguely amused as he holds the rod against Deadpool’s side until the smell of burning flesh fills the cell and Peter makes a strangled noise. He _ hates _Deadpool with every fibre of his being, but he can’t stand to see anyone tortured like this. 

“Stop!” He blurts, getting to his knees, swaying as his head spins. “You’ll kill him!”

Those dead grey eyes land on him and Peter quakes but holds his ground. 

“So, the bitch does talk,” the Alpha drawls, a smile tilting the corner of his mouth. He leaves Deadpool’s twitching body on the ground and advances on Peter, swinging what looks like a cattle prod from his fingers. 

Peter shrinks back again, and then cries out as he’s grabbed by his hair and dragged to his feet. What is _ with _Alphas and pulling his hair, he thinks absently. 

He’s slammed backwards into the wall and his shirt is yanked up over his breasts. Peter struggles, whining, but the cattle prod is pressed against his side and he goes still, terrified at the pain it could inflict. 

“Good bitch,” the Alpha drawls, eyes lazily roving over Peter’s trembling, ravaged body. He makes a face as the mess dripping down Peter’s thighs. “What a waste,” he sighs, letting Peter’s shirt fall back down. “Didn’t think they’d get such a pretty toy, otherwise I would’ve had a go first.” He looks at Peter’s neck, tilting Peter’s head to the side with the cattle prod to get a good look at Deadpool’s bites. “You’re all contaminated now. Fuck, he really mauled you, didn’t he?”

He lets Peter go and Peter slides down the wall, his eyes spitting fire up at the Alpha. He’s in pain and he’s been bonded against his will and raped _ twice, _ and suddenly he’s _ angry. _

“Fuck you,” he spits. 

But the Alpha only looks amused. “No thanks,” he says, “I don’t take Wilson’s sloppy seconds.” He taps the prod under Peter’s chin. “Though some of my men would love to take a ride.”

Behind him, Deadpool rises, clearly in pain and weak, but his eyes blaze red with hate. He ignores the open door behind him and lunges forward, arms hanging useless at his sides, but the Alpha spins around and slams the rods across his face. Deadpool goes down again, and then gets kicked viciously in the nose with a sickening crunch. Blood blooms over his mouth and his body goes limp, the centre of his face caved in. Breath rattles weakly through his parted lips, bubbling blood over his chin. 

Peter bites back a scream. 

“Whoops,” the Alpha says, completely unapologetically. He kneels down beside Deadpool’s lax body and pulls out a slim key from his pocket. He slips it into the black collar around Deadpool’s neck and the red light at the front blinks and goes out. 

Peter watches with disbelief as the wounds over Deadpool’s body begin to heal rapidly. Both his shoulders crack back into place, the burns from the cattle prod fade, the tears in his skin from other Alpha’s fangs close and the bloody mess of his nose forms again in seconds. His awful scars, however, remain. 

As soon as Deadpool is fully healed, the Alpha stands again, slipping the key back into his pocket. The red light on the collar blinks back to life. “Well, this has been fun,” he says, looking back at Peter. “See you soon, doll. Don’t get too attached to the freak, would you? You might find yourself skewered on another knot and fangs by the end of the week. Wilson’s a crowd pleaser, but he doesn’t always win.” 

With that, he steps back through the door and slams it closed. 

* * *

Deadpool remains unconscious where he’d dropped, chest moving steadily as he breathes. For a while Peter just stays huddled against the wall, staring blankly at the door. 

He wants to go home. He wants May, and his cat Spider. He wants his bed and his duvet, and for his phone to chime with a text from Ned or MJ. He wants to struggle through more college assignments, wants to giggle with Gwen as she flicks through tinder, wants Harry’s condescending hair ruffles and even Flash’s snide comments on his Instagram. 

He wishes he’d never stayed late at the campus library studying. He wishes he’d waited for a campus patrol to walk him back to his apartment. He wishes he hadn’t thought that nothing could happen to him, because nothing ever had, because something _ did _and he’s going to die in here, being passed from feral Alpha to feral Alpha, or whoever else won him in a fight, raped until either his body or his mind gives out, whichever happens first. 

He’s going to die in here. 

* * *

For a while Peter just sits there, feeling numb, and then he gets _ angry _again and that’s better than the hollow hopelessness eating him from the inside out. He gets up and goes to the basin and does his best to wash the blood and cum and slick from himself, using one of the blankets from the nest to scrub his skin raw and then another to dry himself.

Then he cleans his own vomit from the floor and takes most of the nest to make his own pile of ragged blankets in the corner, where he sits and waits, watching for Deadpool to wake up again. 

* * *

Deadpool bursts back into consciousness with a snarl, vaulting upright. He looks around wildly, his hands scrabbling at the collar around his neck, and then spots Peter curled up in the corner, stiff with fear. 

Deadpool leaps at him and Peter throws his hands up, turning his face away, but the Alpha doesn’t attack him. Instead he’s yanked into Deadpool’s lap as the Alpha runs rough hands over every inch of him, scenting him by breathing in deep. He rumbles happily when he finds no trace of hurt other than what he’s inflicted on Peter’s skin and hugs Peter close, rubbing the ruined skin of his cheek over Peter’s curls, spreading his own scent over Peter. 

For a moment Peter thinks Deadpool was making sure he’s alright, but then he realises that the Alpha was making sure that Peter was still his, and that no other Alpha had tried to stake a claim. 

Peter lets Deadpool snuggle into him, staring blankly over a wide shoulder at the metal door behind him. 

Peter has to find a way out of here. He _ has _to. There’s no other choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah things are gonna get worse before they get better


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: graphic rape, graphic violence and death, pretty much the same as the last two chapters I don’t know what to say man I just like hurting Peter

The dim, flickering light embedded in the ceiling never turns off. With no windows Peter’s not sure what time of day it is, or how long he’s been here. He just sits in Deadpool’s lap, disorientated and weak and exhausted, trembling every time the Alpha shifts under him. 

Deadpool seems content at the moment just to hold Peter, grooming him every now and then by carding fingers through his hair or licking over his shoulders and bonding bite. He doesn’t speak a word, or show any sign of understanding what Peter says. His blue eyes remain murky and unclear, but they don’t flash red again, and that’s all that Peter cares about. He wonders though, if Deadpool was always feral, or if this place did it to him. 

Peter’s stomach twists and lurches at the thought that his rapist is just as much of a victim as him. It’s so easy to hate Deadpool for what is happening to him, and Peter just wants the senseless hate because it’s _ easy, _ and he’s so tired and afraid and _ angry, _but Peter’s never been one for denial. 

It’s obvious that Deadpool isn’t a willing guest here. This awful little cell and that awful Alpha from before, and the collar around Deadpool’s neck stopping what Peter’s pretty sure is one powerful mutation, are clear signs of it. Yes, Deadpool has been the one raping him, but feral Alphas have no control over their instincts to mate and breed, just like Peter has no control when he drops into heat. 

He wants to _ hate _so strongly, but the emotion drains from him bit by bit as Deadpool buries his face in Peter’s hair, a low purr rasping in his chest. 

“This isn’t fair,” Peter says weakly to himself. He’s too exhausted to cry again. 

Deadpool just keeps rumbling, scarred hands stroking over Peter’s stomach. 

* * *

At some point Peter drifts off in some kind of absent daze. He jolts back into awareness when there’s a loud clang, and the body underneath him tightens, every bulging, hard muscle coiling in preparation to strike. 

Something has been pushed through an open slot in the door. Peter watches as the slot slams shut again. 

Deadpool relaxes and makes a pleased sound in his chest and stands, leaving Peter in the nest of blankets in the corner. He scoops up what seems to be a few lumps of dried meat and lumbers back over to Peter, crouching down in front of him and offering the food to Peter. 

Peter’s stomach rebels at any thought of eating. The stinging ache between his legs and the mating bite throbbing at his neck has stopped any appetite he may have gained, even though he’s sure it’s been hours since he’d last eaten. 

When Peter doesn’t take it Deadpool makes a confused sound, shoving it closer under Peter’s nose. Peter’s omega hindbrain makes something in his middle spark with warmth at being provided food, no matter how unappealing, from his Alpha. But Peter turns his face away. 

“I’m not hungry,” he croaks. His throat is raw from screaming so much. 

Deadpool’s confusion starts to slide into something that scents angry. Peter goes stiff, heart thundering in his chest as a piece of dried meat is pressed against his lips. The smell of it makes him nauseous. 

Eyes locked on Deadpool’s darkening face, Peter opens his mouth unwillingly. Immediately Deadpool’s face brightens as he slips the meat into Peter’s mouth, watching happily as Peter chews and chews and chews and finally swallows. 

Deadpool feeds him all the meat. By the end of it Peter’s feeling shaky and sick, but Deadpool only scents happy, and he scoops Peter up again to plant him in his lap. 

Peter hates that he leans into the big Alpha’s warmth. The concrete walls of the cell leech any heat from his body, and he’s shivering in the cold. Deadpool huddles him close, keeping him warm, Peter’s back to his chest. 

It’s not long with Peter fed and held in his lap before Deadpool starts to rumble, his scent dipping low and musky and aroused. Peter’s too exhausted to fight as the Alpha gropes at his breasts with one hand, his other hand dripping down between Peter’s thighs and shoving them apart. 

He touches Peter’s sore, swollen cunt, rubbing at the raw lips of it. Peter squirms, whining in pain, and then lets out a strangled, high pitched noise as two thick fingers are jammed inside of him. He’s still full of Deadpool’s cum from before and the fingers squelch through it, rubbing against the aching inner walls of his pussy. 

A thumb plays with one of his nipples as Deadpool makes a confused sound at the lack of slick and arousal coming from Peter. Even as Peter’s omega struggles to make his body aroused for his Alpha, he’s in too much pain and too tired for a sexual reaction.

Fangs close around Peter’s bonding bite, digging into the wounded flesh, and despite his exhaustion Peter’s cunt gushes slick, his cock rising to half mast. Deadpool makes a pleased sound and withdraws his fingers to lift Peter up and spread his bruised thighs, sinking the omega down onto his fat, thick cock. 

As the head of Deadpool’s cock spears into him Peter wails long and weakly, body shaking. It _ hurts. _But Deadpool perseveres, lowering Peter inch by inch under Peter is fully seated on his cock, cunt pulsing in pain around the unrelenting dick piercing him open. 

Deadpool lifts Peter again, and without the Alpha’s fangs at his neck Peter’s fleeting arousal wanes with the pain of Deadpool’s scarred cock scraping over his insides. The scent of blood blooms and Deadpool goes stiff beneath him, making a confused, worried sound. 

He lifts Peter completely off his cock and manhandles the omega around, lying him back in the grubby blankets. Then he looks between Peter’s thighs, fingers touching the small line of blood running from Peter’s cunt, tinting the slick and cum leaking from him pink. 

Deadpool makes a distressed sound. 

“That’s right,” Peter says flatly as he stares at the ceiling. “You hurt me. Thanks for noticing.”

Deadpool makes another worried sound, scenting unsure. He leans up over Peter’s body and closes his fangs again around Peter’s bonding bite, and Peter clenches his eyes shut as his pussy gives a valiant effort at gushing slick but only manages a trickle of sweet smelling liquid. His cock twitches weakly on his belly. 

Deadpool lets go of Peter’s neck, looking down at him in confusion. 

“I think you’ve broken me,” Peter says, and then laughs until tears sting at his eyes. 

Deadpool’s eyes widen and he gathers Peter up in his arms, hugging the limp omega close to him. He pets Peter’s messy brown curls, scent softening as he purrs, trying to soothe his wounded mate. 

Somehow, this is even worse than Deadpool fucking him again. Tears stream down Peter’s cheeks as he leans into the embrace, craving any sort of comfort that he can get, even if it comes from the Alpha who had hurt him in the first place. 

Why is this happening to him?

* * *

At long last, Deadpool has fallen into slumber, snoring in the nest of blankets, a rolled up blanket shoved against his chest, a replacement for Peter. Peter is running his fingers over the seam of the door, searching for any weakness or irregularity. The hinges of the door aren’t showing, so he can’t fiddle with those, and of course there’s no door knob for him to try either. There are dents in the metal from Deadpool slamming his body into it, but even with all the force of an enraged Alpha the damage is minimal. Peter tries prying at the closed slot but it doesn’t give, and all he gains are ripped fingernails and bleeding nail beds. 

The door a bust, Peter begins knocking his knuckles along the concrete walls, searching for any spot that sounds different or hollow. But everywhere he tests is solid through, with no sign of weakness. 

Defeated, he slides down the wall and buries his face in his bruised knees. He hurts all over, both inside and out. 

The room presses in around him. 

Deadpool twitches where he’s sleeping, his snores suddenly quiet. Peter peers at him through his hair. 

Again, the Alpha twitches. He starts to growl, a low, warning noise that breaks off into a jarring cry of pain. Peter’s pulse picks up as Deadpool thrashes in the blankets, making distressed sounds, the sour scent of his panic tainting the stale air of the cell. 

Peter can only watch, face pale as Deadpool throws himself up onto his feet in one fluid movement, eyes glowing red and unseeing. He lashes out with both fists, snarling at empty air, chest heaving as he gulps down oxygen. And then when he hits nothing his hands go to his neck and he scratches and strains at the collar around his throat, sweat pouring down his marred skin as he whimpers and whines. 

Peter starts to rise without thinking, his omega instincts spiking with concern for his Alpha scenting so distressed, but as soon as he moves those jewel red eyes snap onto him. 

Peter freezes, his blood running cold. Deadpool just looks at him for a second and then advances, growling, drool dripping from his fangs onto the floor. 

“De-Deadpool,” Peter tries, trembling, but the Alpha only snarls at him, eyes flashing. He drops down to Peter’s level and Peter flinches back, and then yelps as he’s yanked forward into Deadpool’s embrace. 

But instead of Deadpool groping at him the Alpha shoves his nose into Peter’s hair, breathing in deeply, whimpering. He clutches Peter to his chest like a lifeline, and as Peter carefully lowers his hands onto Deadpool’s shoulders he can feel them trembling under his palms. 

Wetness soaks into Peter’s hair and Peter can smell salt. Deadpool is _ crying _on him, gasping with his sobs, scenting scared and in pain. 

Deadpool had had a _ nightmare, _Peter realises. 

Not even sure why, he carefully moves his hands up the marred surface of Deadpool’s neck to cradle the back of his bald head. Deadpool shivers at his touch, hands holding Peter tighter to his body, still crying in earnest. 

Peter can’t believe it, but the sound rugs at his heart strings. Deadpool is _ wrecked _ by what he’d just experienced in his sleep, and he scents so distressed that Peter’s omega is fretting inside of him, worried at why his Alpha is scenting so _ wounded _ and _ afraid. _

“Hey,” he whispers, instinctively letting his scent curl into something sweet and soothing. “Hey, it’s alright.” He pats Deadpool’s head awkwardly, making a face as his hands feel all of the horrible, craggy raw scars over Deadpool’s scalp. 

Deadpool’s whimpers begin to quieten and he noses down Peter’s neck, sniffing over his bonding bite. He licks it once and settles his face in the juncture of Peter’s neck and shoulder, letting out a long, shaky breath. 

Crisis averted, Peter squirms a little, uncomfortable with how tight he’s being crushed against Deadpool’s chest. But Deadpool just makes a low, needy sound and squeezes him tighter until his ribs creak, so Peter just sighs, resigned to being a teddy bear for the time being. 

It’s better than being raped, anyway.

* * *

The next time the door opens, it’s not the Alpha from before. 

Deadpool immediately stands up over Peter, snarling at the intruders. 

“Hey, freak, we’re just here to have a look at your new bitch, no need to get your panties in a twist,” the beta says, his hair shaved close to his skull. In his hands he holds another cattle prod. Peter eyes it fearfully. 

There are two other men behind him, standing in the doorway. The smallest, another beta, shifts uncomfortably on his feet. 

“I don’t think this is such a good idea,” he says. “Ajax is gonna be pissed.”

“Relax,” the beta holding the cattle prod says. “We can take a retard Alpha and a cum-hole easy.” He swings the cattle prod, smelling of confidence and cruelty. 

The other man is a muscle-bound Alpha, his stink making Peter’s nose sting. He’s just watching Peter with his unblinking eyes, not saying anything. 

Deadpool roars and charges. Peter shrinks back into the corner, whining as Deadpool gets hit with the cattle prod and goes down heavily. 

“See, told ya,” the beta laughs. He nudges Deadpool’s side with his boot, making a face. “Ugly fucker.”

A hand grabs him around the ankle and yanks him down. The cattle prod clatters across the floor as Deadpool rips into him, roaring his rage. There’s screaming as the blood splatters across the tile and the other Alpha jumps in, trying to wrestle Deadpool off.

The cattle prod rolls halfway between Peter and the door. Peter looks at it, heart pounding, and then looks up at the other beta, who’s staring at him. 

They both lunge for it at the same time. Peter’s fingers just close around the handle before it’s being snatched out of his hand, and he looks up at the beta with wide eyes. 

The beta smells nervous, but excited. He looks over his shoulder at Deadpool and the other Alpha and beta, who are still wrestling across the floor, fangs flashing and fists thudding into flesh. Then he looks back at Peter, licking his lips. 

“I’ve never fucked an omega before,” he says. “Get on your hands and knees, or I’ll shock you until your brain melts out your ears.”

Peter shakes his head, scrambling backwards. He feels _ disgusted _by the thought of someone else fucking him who isn’t his Alpha. And then that makes him feel doubly sick, because he doesn’t want Deadpool fucking him either, it’s just his omega instincts screwing with his brain. 

The beta’s eyes shine bright as he advances, his face gaunt and excited. There’s already a bulge forming in the front of his pants. “You smell really good,” he says, sniffing the air. “Even I can smell you.”

Peter does his best to dodge the cattle prod as it comes down on him, but he has nowhere to go. His body is ravaged by electricity and he screams, feeling his nerves burn and his blood sear through his veins. He comes out of the pain to find that he’s been flipped over onto his stomach and there’s a body between his thighs and hands groping over his ass. 

He struggles weakly, his limbs shaking and uncoordinated from the shock, whimpering pathetically. His tongue feels too big for his mouth; he can’t even beg for the beta to not hurt him. His hips are hitched up and there’s the clicking of a belt being unbuckled and he sobs into the concrete below him. 

He can smell the excitement of the beta as the man breathes heavily over him. Something blunt presses against the opening of Peter’s already sore cunt and he whines in despair. 

It presses in, burning. 

“Fuck, you’re tight even after getting fucked by the freak,” the beta grunts and Peter dry heaves as he’s penetrated roughly, his omega screaming at being touched by someone other than his Alpha. He can feel blood drip down his thighs as the beta begins to rut into him. 

“Deadpool,” he manages to slur, _ “help.” _

There’s an earth shattering roar and the beta screams as he’s pulled off of Peter, his cock ripping from Peter’s body. Peter turns over just in time to see him flail the cattle prod at an enraged Deadpool, but in his panic he fumbles the switch and the electricity doesn’t engage. Deadpool tears the prod from his hands and breaks it in two, grabs the beta’s head and slams a jagged end into one of his eyes. 

The beta’s scream turns Peter’s blood cold. 

But Deadpool isn’t finished. He grabs the cock hanging from the man’s pants, slick with Peter’s blood, and rips it clean off. Blood splatters over the floor and the beta screams and screams and screams. Deadpool snarls in his face, leans down and rips his throat out with his teeth. 

The man finally falls silent, blood gurgling over his lips as he slips to the ground. But Deadpool’s rage is unending; he straddles the body and pummels at the slack face with his fists, until all that is left is bloody pulp and bone fragments and one broken end of the cattle prod. 

Peter just huddles against the wall, face turned away from the horror, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

There’s a strange popping sound. Deadpool roars and spins around, charging at the Alpha standing in the doorway. 

It’s the Alpha from before, who’d pinned Peter against the wall and lifted his shirt to get a look at him. He coolly shoots three more darts into Deadpool’s heaving chest. Then he steps back as Deadpool slams into the floor as his feet, twitching and whining. 

“What a fucking mess,” the Alpha says in disgust, surveying the scene. 

The other beta is lying dead on the floor, his throat ripped out as well. The quiet Alpha, who’d tried to help him, is leaning against the wall, holding a broken arm, blood dripping down his face. 

“Sorry, Ajax,” he croaks. 

Ajax makes a face and nudges Deadpool’s lax body with his combat boot. “Clean up this mess,” he says. “And if you try this shit again, I’ll rip out your throat myself.”

He leaves, and two other betas enter, faces impassive as they help the Alpha out and return to drag out the bodies. Peter watches silently as they pull a hose in and wash all the blood down the drain set in the middle of the floor. Deadpool gets hosed down as well, and then Peter, who whimpers as the high pressured water stings at his skin like frozen needles. 

And then the door clangs shut, and it’s silent. 

Peter drags himself over to Deadpool’s body, shivering and shaking, water dripping from his hair over his face. He yanks all four darts out of Deadpool’s body and lets them drop to the floor. 

“Deadpool?” He croaks, shaking the Alpha gently by the shoulder. Deadpool doesn’t stir, but he’s breathing, slow and shallowly. 

The blankets are soaked through and freezing. Peter looks at them, trembling with the cold, and then curls up into Deadpool’s side, hating himself for wanting the comfort of his Alpha. But he can’t help it; his omega is whimpering in pain inside of him, and everything in his body is crying out for his Alpha to make everything better again. 

He hurts all over. Every joint and muscle aches from the cattle prod, and his head pounds. Between his legs he throbs with pain. He’s pretty sure he’s still bleeding. 

Whimpering, he presses in closer to Deadpool’s side and closes his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Deadpool starting to care about Peter??? Is Peter starting to sympathise with him?? Or is it just Stockholm syndrome????
> 
> Thanks for everyone’s comments and kudos, I really appreciate it :) Does anyone want something specific to happen to our poor little omega and his big feral Alpha? I have the next few chapters written but I could fit in more torture, and new ideas might inspire me to write even faster. ;)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is even my posting schedule?? I don’t know. Not even God knows, but we all know he doesn’t have any place here lol
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: rape, torture, but no death! Wow!

It’s like déjà vu, waking up to a bald head between his thighs. 

Peter looks down at Deadpool and then lets his head fall back against the concrete, a dry sob tearing from his throat. 

“I can’t,” he whimpers, “please, I can’t. Don’t make me.” A single tear drips down the side of his face and disappears into his hairline. 

Deadpool nuzzles between Peter’s legs, spreading his scent over the smell of the beta who’d violated Peter before. But he doesn’t lick or stick his fingers inside Peter’s raw pussy, instead he makes low, sad sounds, brushing his chapped lips over the inside of Peter’s thighs in mockery of kisses. 

“What? Do you feel bad that you let him rape me?” Peter says, voice dull. There’s a smear of black mould on the ceiling that he stares at. 

Deadpool whines, crawling up Peter’s body to lick away the single tear trail. He slurs something against Peter’s skin, nuzzling into Peter’s cheek. 

Peter blinks. “What did you just say?” 

“Sad,” Deadpool slurs around his fangs. “Sad.” He pets at Peter’s sides with his big, dinner plate hands, his huge body radiating heat and easing Peter’s shivers. 

It’s the first full word Peter has heard Deadpool say. Frowning, he looks into Deadpool’s eyes. Still a murky blue, tinged with red. He’s still feral, lost in his Alpha instincts, but there’s a spark of intelligence there. 

“...Deadpool?” Peter asks slowly. “Can you understand me?”

Deadpool just nuzzles down to Peter’s neck, rubbing his scarred cheek over Peter’s still healing bonding bite. “Sad,” he whines. 

Peter sighs. “Yeah. Sad. That’s me. Just sad.”

Deadpool gathers him up in his arms, carrying Peter back to their corner. He staggers as he walks, still affected by the sedatives, but his grip on Peter is strong and sure.

The blankets of the nest are still sodden so he pushes them away with a disgusted face, and settles down, placing Peter in his lap. 

He rubs over Peter’s trembling body with clumsy hands, trying to warm Peter up. But Peter’s cold to his core. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be warm again. 

* * *

For a while Deadpool seems satisfied with cuddling Peter. He even lets Peter up when the omega needs to quench his thirst at the tap, but follows behind him, hands on Peter’s hips as Peter limps. The Alpha still moves sluggishly from the sedatives he’d been pumped full of before, but stays close even as he stumbles. 

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about,” Peter says. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.”

Deadpool hooks his chin over Peter’s shoulder. “Sad,” he says again, rumbling a deep, soothing purr in his chest. 

Peter rolls his eyes, and then yelps as he’s lifted off his feet again. He doesn’t bother struggling; Deadpool’s too strong, and besides, his omega squirms happily inside of him at how big and strong his Alpha is. He’s too tired and hollowed out to fight it. 

Back in their corner Deadpool presses Peter’s back against the wall and drops down to his knees, burying his face between Peter’s legs. He inhales deeply and grumbles; he can still smell the beta. 

Peter wonders if Deadpool would be this gentle if the beta had cum inside of him. Probably not, he decides, staring at the dark smear of mould on the ceiling again. Another man’s seed inside of Peter would have driven the Alpha nuts. Peter’s lucky as it is; if it had been another Alpha who had raped him Deadpool might have gone fully ballistic. Peter’s heard of Alphas who have ripped their mates apart from smelling infidelity on them, no matter if it was willing or unwilling infidelity. 

Still grumbling, Deadpool straightens up on his knees, pulling Peter down onto his as well. Then he hooks Peter’s legs over his thighs and pulls one of Peter’s hands down to his rising cock. 

Peter whimpers, but does as he’s bid. He wraps his fingers around the hard, rough flesh, feeling the scars throb against his fingertips. It’s so big he can’t get his hand around it. 

Deadpool covers Peter’s hand with one of his, enveloping it completely and making his dick look almost average sized with how large his palm is. Then he starts to stroke, moving Peter’s hand with his. 

Deadpool’s scent blooms heavy and aroused. Peter’s body struggles with responding; his mind rebels and he’s so _ tired _ and _ hurt, _but his omega manages to get his own scent to dip into something weakly sweet. 

He takes the time to properly look at his mate. Deadpool is the definition of huge, strong, terrifying Alpha, bulging at the seams with thick, corded muscles, every line and curve of him hard and masculine. He’s at least twice the size of Peter, about a foot and a half taller, with one of his thighs almost as wide as Peter is around his torso. Every inch of him is covered in disfiguring scars, twisted pink and red and pale, stretched tight over his body. There’s no hair to be seen either; Peter looks and sees even no eyelashes on Deadpool’s heavy lidded eyes. He wonders absently what had happened to the Alpha to make him so scarred. Maybe it had been what made Deadpool go feral. 

There are wounds over Deadpool’s body from the fight with the beta and Alpha from before. Bruises are deep over his ribs and shoulders and knuckles, and his left eye is swelling, and there are gashes from fangs over his forearms, but Deadpool doesn’t even seem to notice the hurts. He just bucks into Peter’s hand, breathing heavily. 

The Alpha hunches down over Peter, fangs resting over Peter’s bonding bite but not digging in, just holding Peter still. He rucks up Peter’s shirt over Peter’s breasts, grabbing a handful of one, and growls as his cock pulses in Peter’s grip. 

He spills cum over Peter’s half hard cock and down over Peter’s cunt, thick and white and smelling heavily of Alpha. Some of it shoots further, up Peter’s belly to splatter over his tits, dripping down over his nipples. 

Deadpool purrs, letting Peter’s hand fall from his cock to smear his release into Peter’s skin. And something in Peter purrs back at being marked again as his Alpha’s, the stale, sour scent of the beta completely smothered by Deadpool’s. 

“Happy now?” He asks, staring over Deadpool’s shoulder. The Alpha rumbles, nuzzling over Peter’s bonding bite, and tries to wrap a hand around Peter’s cock. 

Peter closes his eyes. “No,” he says, pushing Deadpool’s hand away. “No. I can’t.”

Deadpool makes a confused sound, holding Peter by his fangs around the throat again to make Peter go limp and submissive. 

But Peter’s had enough. He’s exhausted and hollow and aching and covered in cum and honestly he doesn’t care anymore. He pushes Deadpool’s hand away again as the Alpha tries again. 

Deadpool snarls, angered over his omega rejecting him. But Peter just stares him down. “No,” he says. 

Slowly, Deadpool’s fangs disappear behind his lips. He blinks at Peter, cocking his head. 

Peter’s too done to even be surprised that it worked. He tugs his shirt back over himself, making a face as it sticks to Deadpool’s cum, and curls up into Deadpool’s warm chest. 

“Keep me warm,” he says. “I need to sleep.”

* * *

It’s almost like the sedatives never really wear off of Deadpool. He starts to move even more sluggishly, and his scent starts to hint bitter, like he’s becoming sick. 

When more dried meat is shoved through the slot in the door he makes Peter eat all of it, taking none for himself. And then he huddles in the now dried blankets, cuddling Peter to him, petting over Peter’s body with shaky, clumsy hands. 

Another word is slurred into the back of Peter’s neck. “Sorry,” the Alpha manages to say, nose buried in Peter’s hair. 

Peter opens his eyes, mildly surprised. 

“Sad,” Deadpool says, whimpering, patting Peter’s chest. He scents almost _ guilty. _

Peter blinks and turns over, looking into Deadpool’s eyes. Something looks back at him, something close to humanity. Something that bleeds guilt and hurt and helplessness. 

“Sorry,” Deadpool says again, “sorry.” His voice is low and raspy, his mouth and tongue clumsy, unused to speaking. He pulls Peter gently closer to him, burying Peter’s face in his thick pecs. He pets Peter’s hair and rubs at Peter’s back. Peter just blinks slowly, unsure of what to think. 

“Sorry,” Deadpool repeats, over and over again, until his voice chokes and becomes weak and reedy. _ “Sorry.” _

* * *

There’s something wrong with Deadpool. The hint of bitter in his scent turns to _ rot, _and he starts to feel feverish, body too hot against Peter’s. He should be all over Peter as a newly bonded Alpha, eager and ready to mate and breed and make Peter his, but all he does is curl around Peter, mumbling nonsense into Peter’s neck. 

Peter can’t help but worry. His Alpha is sick and hurt, and even though he wants to not care, because it wasn’t his choice that Deadpool mated him, he knows that it wasn’t Deadpool’s choice either. He would’ve mounted any omega in that cage, being as feral and mad as he’d been. A puppet to his instincts. And now Peter knows that Deadpool is not just a feral Alpha. There’s somebody behind all the violence and bloodlust and mating instincts, someone who’s at least _ sorry _that this is happening to Peter. 

Deadpool sleeps a lot, and has more nightmares, waking up panicked and scared. Peter has to calm him down with soft words, otherwise the Alpha would scratch his own neck open trying to pry the collar off. Peter has a look at the thing himself, running his fingers over the surface and around where it digs cruelly into Deadpool’s skin, but can’t find any weakness. The red light at the front glows steadily, a beacon in the otherwise dimly lit cell. 

Time blurs together. Peter wonders if his friends and family are still looking for him, or if they’ve given up. He can’t decide whether he’d be happier if they never do, or if they’d move on with their lives and leave the memory of him behind. 

He wonders what they’d think of him, cuddling up to his rapist, soothing the Alpha’s nightmares and letting the Alpha whimper into his hair. He wonders if they’d understand that this is all he can do; make the best of the situation he’s been given, or if they’d be disgusted, disappointed in him that he hadn’t put up more of a fight. He wonders if they’d think him delusional, that he’d made up the person behind the feral Alpha pleading _ ‘sorry’, _ that he’d just wanted an excuse to give in to his omega instincts, to take the easy way out. He wonders if his mind is broken enough that he _ had _made it up. 

The thought makes him nauseous and anxious, so he doesn’t think about it anymore. 

* * *

When the door opens again, it reveals Ajax, swinging his cattle prod in one hand, a long chain in the other. 

Deadpool snarls weakly at him, pushing Peter behind him in their nest. The Alpha tries to stand but has no strength in his legs, and goes back down with an angered growl. He’s sweating all over, and his skin is pale and almost translucent. He smells so sick that Peter’s eyes water. 

“Play time,” Ajax sings, stepping into the cell. He wrinkles his nose at the smell of unwell Alpha and cum and wounded omega. 

Peter gets up from behind Deadpool and stands over him, ignoring Deadpool as he clutches at Peter’s ankle, making distressed sounds. Peter eyes the cattle prod that Ajax is holding, but stands his ground. 

Ajax raises an eyebrow. “We can do this the easy way,” he says, “or the hard way. Your choice, bitch.” 

Peter’s fists clench at his sides and Deadpool whines, tugging at his ankle. He wonders if it’s worth it, fighting when he’s not going to win. He hates it, but he knows that he needs to preserve his strength for what’s coming. 

A beta steps out from behind Ajax into the cell, reaching for Peter. A shock of fear and adrenaline hits Peter and he steps back against the wall, eyes huge and hands shaking. “Don’t touch me!”

Deadpool whimpers and then growls at the beta as the beta grins. “Come here, little omega. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

He reaches again, and Peter wants so badly to dive to the side, but his Alpha is wounded and sick below him and he can’t move; he needs to stay close. The beta grabs him and Peter cries out in alarm, mind flashing back to being pinned on the floor, his legs spread wide as a strange beta pushed into him. 

Deadpool can smell Peter’s distress and writhes weakly where he’s lying, but he can only get up on his hands and knees as the beta drags Peter away, a hand around Peter’s throat, cutting off his air until Peter falls limp and submissive, choking for breath. 

Deadpool snarls, reaching out to him, eyes tinted red with fear and rage, but Ajax steps in and kicks him back down to the floor. 

“-Don’t!” Peter whimpers, fingers weakly prying at the hand around his throat. It’s letting him breathe, but he hates it pressing into his bonding bite. “Can’t you see he’s sick? He can’t hurt anything!”

Ajax looks at him. “Jeez, omega hormones sure are fucked up. You actually like the freak?”

Peter goes silent, eyes spitting fire. Ajax snorts and leans down to clip the chain into Deadpool’s collar, leashing him like a dog. 

“Lets go for a little walksies,” Ajax says. He pulls Deadpool out of the cell with the chain, whistling over Deadpool weak, pained choking sounds as the Alpha is dragged over the ground by his neck. 

The beta yanks Peter after them. They walk down a dark hallway, not a window in sight. Everything smells so strongly like despair and pain and _ hate _and blood that Peter gags a little. 

They come out into a room. Peter can hear the crowd, muted behind thick metal doors. 

Ajax heaves Deadpool in, throwing him to the concrete floor. Deadpool growls at him, body struggling, but Ajax just kicks him in the head and he falls silent. 

The beta is holding Peter back, a hand over his mouth as Peter fights against him, wanting to go to his Alpha. Ajax doesn’t even bother looking at him, just kneels down beside Deadpool’s body and slips the key into his collar. 

Like last time, the wounds begin to heal over Deadpool’s skin, knitting up and fading into his normal scars. He even gains back muscle from losing some while he’d been sick, and Peter is shocked at how much he’d lost in the short time. The pallor fades from his face and his scent quickly loses its rotten stink, changing back to Deadpool’s usual pleasing, sharp musk. 

Ajax takes the key back out and the red light blinks back to life. But he’s not done. He walks over to the table against the wall and fills a syringe with a thick yellow liquid from a vial. Flicking at it to get rid of any air bubbles, he walks back over to a still unconscious Deadpool and stabs the needle into the meat of his thigh. Then he throws it away into a bin, standing again. 

“Come on, you piece of shit,” Ajax says, and touches the cattle prod to Deadpool’s side. 

The shock brings Deadpool back to the world of the living, his eyes snapping open, teeth clenched in pain. He howls as Ajax shocks him again and again, until Deadpool’s eyes are overcome with red and he’s frothing at the mouth, face contorted in an ugly expression of hate and pain. 

Tears drip down Peter’s face as he watches Ajax torture Deadpool back into a raving, feral animal, Deadpool’s pupils blown wide with whatever Ajax had injected him with, leaving only a thin ring of sickly scarlet around the black. There’s nothing left in his eyes of the person that had been beginning to emerge as Deadpool cuddled Peter to his chest, whining apology after apology into Peter’s hair. 

All that’s left is the Alpha from the cage, bloodthirsty and mindless. Ajax smiles widely from where he’s standing over Deadpool, sticking the cattle prod one more time into the inside of Deadpool’s thigh. 

The metal doors swing open and the yelling of the crowd swells through. 

“Last fight’s done,” a beta says, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“Great. We’re almost ready here,” Ajax replies, pressing the cattle prod into Deadpool’s stomach. The Alpha’s body arches, mouth stretched wide in a soundless scream of pain. “Take the bitch out,” Ajax says, jerking his head at the door. 

The beta holding Peter begins to drag him towards the door. Peter fights, terrified. The sound and smell of the crowd invades his every sense, sending him into a frenzied panic. He doesn’t want to go out there again. He’d rather _ die. _But the beta seems to hardly notice his struggles, holding Peter’s wrists behind his back so he can’t lash out. 

“Wait.” Ajax reaches out as the beta and Peter pass him. He rips Peter’s shirt from him, letting it drop to the floor. 

“That’s better,” he says, smiling. He grabs hold of one of Peter’s tits, pinching the nipple ruthlessly. Peter arches, screaming behind the hand over his mouth, and on the ground Deadpool roars. 

Ajax just shocks Deadpool silent again and lets Peter go. “Have fun,” he says. “And try not to get too fucked up. We’re hoping to at least get a few more fights out of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys all of you are so smart. I swear everyone knows way more about Stockholm Syndrome than me lol. Thanks for everyone’s comments!! I’m seriously surprised that people are reading this??? And are like invested? I love you all thank you, you’re getting me through this lock down like champs
> 
> So, what do you guys think about this chapter? Poor Wade was maybe becoming less feral until Ajax got in the way. What an asshole.
> 
> Next chapter, another cage fight ;) What’s gonna happen to our favorite unlucky omega? Something terrible, of course. *cackles evilly*


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: rape, violence, mutilation, death, anal sex :D

Peter is thrown out into the cage under the hot lights. He lands in the dirt, naked and sobbing, and scrambles to his feet. He slams into the bars of the gate just as it closes, the beta smiling back at him with a mouthful of yellow teeth. 

The crowd yells their approval at his appearance. He spins around, chest heaving with fast, panicked breaths, and lets out a low, terrified moan at the sight of another Alpha standing there, watching him with red eyes. 

The Alpha is not as big as Deadpool, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in the huge, white wings that arch out of his back. They would almost be majestic if they weren’t so neglected. Huge patches of feathers are missing, revealing raw, bleeding or scabbed over skin, and what feathers are left are in disarray, ragged and stained with blood and dirt. 

He’s naked as well, his blond hair spilling over his broad shoulders, tangled and greasy. Drool strings down from his mouth and fangs. He breathes in deep, scenting Peter on the air, and then lunges forward. 

Peter screams, throwing himself to the side. He hits the dirt and scrambles up again, just in time for the winged Alpha to swipe at him and send Peter tumbling. 

Peter turns over in the dirt, pushing himself backwards over the ground with his heels and palms, sobbing. The winged Alpha grabs him by the ankle and yanks him closer. Peter kicks out and catches him across the face. 

The Alpha roars, but lets Peter go. Peter gets to his feet and runs, tears streaming down his face. But there’s nowhere to go. The noise of the crowd presses in all around him, and the hot, heavy heat of the lights above burns at his shoulders as he pivots, eyes wildly searching for a way out. 

He’s slammed into the ground by a mess of feathers and enraged Alpha. Peter screams again, struggling with everything he has, lashing out with his hands and legs, his little fangs bared in his mouth. 

The Alpha hardly feels any of his hits. He roars in Peter’s face, shoving Peter’s legs wide and up over his shoulders. Peter bucks, back arching, but is pinned down easily. His scream is cut short when he’s hit across the face with the back of a fist. 

Stars burst across his vision and he goes limp, dizzy. He gags as something hard and blunt presses in between his legs. His eyes snap open when he realises that it’s not pushing against his cunt, but lower, against the tight furl of his asshole. 

He doesn’t get wet there. He’s not stretched out. If the Alpha rapes him with the size of what’s jabbing at him, Peter’s sure he’s going to be ripped apart. He starts to struggle again, sobbing as his hole is stretched open with the head of the Alpha’s cock, burning with the dry, rough pressure. 

He arches again, eyes unseeing as the head pops through the tight clench of muscle. It  _ hurts  _ god he’s being torn apart. Hot, foul breath brushes over his bonding bite and he howls, screaming for his Alpha. 

And then suddenly, the pain is gone. Deadpool’s roar rattles Peter’s bones as he rips the winged Alpha off of Peter, slamming him into the ground. The crowd yell in excitement as the two naked, feral Alphas face off, the winged Alpha limping through the dirt, his wings flared high. 

Peter drags himself to the side of the cage and huddles there. Deadpool and the winged Alpha thud into each other, fangs tearing and fists slamming, snarling. 

Blood sprays through the air. It sends the crowd into a frenzy. Deadpool slams his own forehead into the other Alpha’s once, then twice, and shoves him down. He turns the groaning Alpha over and braces a foot against his back, hands gripping the arch of his wing. Deadpool heaves and Peter turns his face away as there’s an awful crack, and then a wet, tearing sound as the wing is separated from the Alpha’s body.

The splatter of blood reaches Peter. He gags as it mists across his cheek, dripping down over his chin. 

The winged Alpha is no longer howling, but whimpering in pain. Deadpool reaches down, takes his chin in both of his hands, and sharply yanks. The whimpering falls silent. 

The crowd claps and yells as the loudspeaker announces Deadpool’s win. But Deadpool’s not listening; he just grapples with the one remaining wing and snaps it over his knee, tearing it into two with his hands. Then he picks up the Alpha’s limp, bloody body and flings it into the bars of the cage, roaring in rage. The corpse lands next to Peter, who jumps in horror, scrambling away from it. 

Deadpool’s empty, scarlet eyes with their pupils blown wide land on Peter. Peter goes motionless, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Deadpool,” he says slowly. “Deadpool, it’s me.”

Bloody drool drips from Deadpool’s fangs. He advances on Peter, footsteps heavy and slow, nostrils flaring. The crowd is cheering him on. 

“Deadpool,” Peter whimpers. The Alpha grabs him and pulls him up by his armpits like a child, sniffing over Peter’s bonding bite. And then Deadpool purrs, recognising Peter as his omega, and sits down heavily on his ass, holding Peter in his lap. 

The crowd boos. Peter breathes out a shaky sigh of relief, letting Deadpool manhandle him around, the Alpha sniffing over every inch of him. And then he goes stiff again when Deadpool noses down between his legs and his purr suddenly dies. 

Peter closes his eyes in anguished resignation. Deadpool snarls, shoulders rising as he scents another Alpha on his omega. “Deadpool, please,” he whispers, forcing his body to go limp and submissive even though he’s terrified. There’s no use in fighting. Deadpool will tear him apart if he decides that Peter has been unfaithful with another Alpha. It doesn’t matter that Peter hadn’t wanted it, it only matters if Deadpool can forgive him. 

“I- I’m still yours,” he says, voice trembling. “See. He didn’t bite me. I’m still yours.” He tips his head back, exposing his throat and bonding bite even as his heart pounds. 

Deadpool’s grip on Peter tightens, his lips peeling back from his fangs. Peter whimpers as Deadpool snarls in his face, and then yelps as there are five, six pops in quick succession, and Deadpool falls over him with six darts in his back, unconscious. 

* * *

All the breath leaves Peter’s lungs as he’s thrown back into the cell and hits the concrete floor. And then all the breath he manages to inhale is forced out of him again as Deadpool is thrown on top of him, the red light blinking back on in the Alpha’s collar. 

“Can’t even fuck the bitch anymore,” Ajax sneers. “One shot wonder, huh, Deadpool?” He spits on Deadpool’s back. “You better figure your knot out or we’ll give him to someone else. Juggernaut comes to mind. Think on that.”

He slams the door of the cell closed. 

Peter whines, squirming under Deadpool’s dead weight. Deadpool is still unconscious, but the wounds from the cage fight have healed. It’s only a matter of time before he wakes up. 

Peter heaves at him, but the Alpha is too heavy, and Peter is too weak. Instead of moving him, Peter goes the other route and tries to wriggle out from under him. 

A low growl vibrating against his back makes him freeze. Deadpool lifts himself up on his hands and knees over Peter and flips the omega over onto his back. 

Peter stares up at him, at the empty red eyes and bared fangs. Swallowing, he bares his throat in surrender, pulse thundering in his ears at the aggressive, sharp scent of his Alpha. “Still yours,” he whispers, even though he knows Deadpool can’t understand him. “Still yours.”

Deadpool sniffs over his throat, licking over Peter’s bonding bite with a rough tongue, a hint of teeth pressing against Peter’s skin. He moves down further, nuzzling over Peter’s breasts, rumbling dangerously as he nips at a pink nipple. Peter jerks, hissing, and then makes himself go still again as Deadpool growls at him in warning, eyes flashing red. 

The Alpha continues when he’s satisfied with Peter’s submission. Peter fists his hands at his sides as he willingly spreads his thighs for Deadpool, staring up at the black smear of mould on the ceiling. There’s no point in stalling. 

Deadpool noses at Peter’s cock, huge hands palming at Peter’s thighs. Then he licks over it, happy when he scents only himself and Peter, and then searches down further. Peter breathes out of his nose, twitching as Deadpool sucks at the lips of his pussy, rumbling as he does, pleased. Peter’s still sore and hasn’t healed fully yet, but under the attentions of his Alpha his stomach tightens and his cock hardens, the smell of his slick scenting sweet in the air. 

Deadpool licks once into him and Peter winces, thighs twitching. But Deadpool quickly moves on, pushing Peter’s thighs back against his torso, scenting over Peter’s hole. That’s where his rumbling turns to a low, dangerous growl as he scents another Alpha. 

Peter tips his head back, whimpering. He prepares himself for the first blow, hoping that Deadpool won’t play with him too long before he rips Peter’s throat out.  _ I’m sorry, May,  _ he thinks,  _ I tried.  _

Deadpool sits back on his haunches, hands lifting Peter’s hips up, nudging at Peter’s tightly furled hole with the head of his cock. He’s gentler than Peter expects him to be, and when Peter looks up at him, Deadpool’s expression is severe but not enraged. Hope flares in Peter’s chest.

Deadpool presses forward and Peter yelps, back arching in pain. “No,” he whines, gritting his teeth. His hole is sore from the winged Alpha shoving the head of his cock in dry, and Deadpool is doing the same. It fucking  _ hurts.  _

But Deadpool keeps forging forward. Peter knows that he’s not going to stop until he’s eliminated every single bit of the other Alpha’s scent on Peter, even if it means ripping Peter apart with his dick. 

“Wait,” Peter pants,  _ “wait,  _ you brute.” He sits up and Deadpool growls at him, not pleased that his omega is unwilling to take his cock. But he’s not enraged yet, so Peter gathers his courage and straddles Deadpool’s thick thighs, telling himself to ignore the dried blood splattered over Deadpool’s mutilated skin. 

Deadpool’s growl loudens, but he doesn’t turn violent since Peter isn’t struggling away. Peter smiles weakly at him. “I’m still gonna let you fuck me, see?” He takes Deadpool’s huge, scarred cock in his hand, wincing slightly at the size of it (no matter what, that thing is going to  _ ruin  _ his asshole) and rubs it against the slick folds of his pussy. 

The dangerous growl tapers off into a pleased rumble. Deadpool wraps his massive hands around Peter’s waist, the span of them wrapping easily all the way around Peter’s torso. He seems content at the moment to let Peter run the show. Peter doesn’t know how long the patience is going to last; he’s lucky enough as it is that Deadpool has deemed it fit for him to live. It’s probably because the other Alpha hadn’t knotted him. That would’ve sent Deadpool into a frenzied, murderous rage. 

“Just gotta lube you up,” Peter mutters, rolling his hips so his cunt rubs over the side of Deadpool’s cock, getting it wet. The scars create an interesting texture to rub himself on, and he can feel himself grow more aroused, his body responding to the stimulation and to his Alpha. 

Deadpool shifts, his grip tightening on Peter. His scent starts to spike with impatientence and Peter winces, fumbling between them to get his other hand slick as well. “Wait, wait, please, I just have to stretch myself out first,” he pleads, begging with his eyes. 

But Deadpool’s rumble starts to turn into a growl, his fingers digging bruises into Peter’s sides. Peter’s heart jumps in panic and he does the first thing that comes to mind. 

He mashes his mouth to Deadpool’s, pressing the line of his body close, tits squashed against Deadpool’s chest. Deadpool goes still, making a confused sound against Peter’s lips. Peter whines back and licks over Deadpool’s mouth, and when the Alpha opens up Peter sticks his tongue in, whimpering at the metallic, bitter taste of blood and his Alpha. He licks over the big fangs, worshipping them, his omega purring happily. 

Deadpool seems to get with the program pretty quick. Rumbling, he grabs Peter by his hair and pulls him in even closer, doing his best to stick his own tongue down Peter’s throat. Peter lets him control the clumsy, rough kiss, his own hand busy as it reaches behind himself and works a finger into his tight hole. He keeps rolling his hips over Deadpool’s thick, hard cock, in hopes of getting the Alpha as slick as possible and distracted for just that much longer. 

He stretches himself quickly, jabbing two fingers in and then three, scissoring them out as fast as he can, making a face at the discomfort. And then when he thinks he’s ready he sticks a fourth finger in anyway. Deadpool’s  _ huge,  _ even if Peter stuck his entire fist in himself it probably wouldn’t be enough. 

But the kiss doesn’t distract Deadpool for long enough for Peter to start fisting himself. The Alpha starts to growl impatiently, his fangs biting at Peter’s lips and tongue, drawing little beads of blood. Peter whimpers at the little sparks of pain and breaks the kiss. 

Deadpool snarls in his face, lifting Peter up in his lap and pulling his cock free of the lips of Peter’s cunt. 

“Shit, okay, okay,” Peter says, pulling his fingers out of himself. He braces his hands on Deadpool’s massive shoulders and lowers himself down. 

The blunt pressure of Deadpool’s cock against his hole presses in, wet and less painful this time. Peter lets out a breath and sinks down a little further, shaking as the head stretches his hole wider and wider. 

“You’re too big,” Peter whimpers, feeling his hole rebel, clenching down and trying to keep the intruder out. “You’re gonna kill me, Deadpool-  _ ah!”  _ He screams as Deadpool forces him down, the head of his cock popping through the ring of muscle and then the rest of the shaft following in one rough movement. Suddenly Peter is filled up to his limit, the dick inside of him stretching his ass to almost the point of tearing, the soft folds of his insides pulling taut with the girth they’re suddenly forced into accommodating. 

He sits in Deadpool’s lap, trembling all over, whimpering at the size of the cock buried deep in his ass. He needs a moment to adjust but Deadpool doesn’t care, he lifts Peter up by his waist again, grunting as Peter’s hole clings at him tightly, and then shoves Peter down again, using him like a toy to milk his cock. 

Peter arches, mouth dropping open as Deadpool’s dick reaches even deeper inside of him, slamming against his prostate on the way in and sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. His cunt gushes slick between them, dripping over Deadpool’s groin, and his cock fully hard against Deadpool’s abs. 

The thing is, Peter usually loves anal. And Deadpool inside of him hurts, but it also feels  _ amazing.  _ It doesn’t help that his omega is purring inside of him too, happy that his Alpha has forgiven him and is currently obliterating any scent of the other Alpha left inside of him. 

Deadpool pulls him back up again and Peter shakes as he feels every inch of the scarred cock inside him drag over his insides. And then he cries out as he’s slammed down again, the slick sound of Deadpool’s cock spearing his ass echoing off the concrete walls. 

Deadpool bounces Peter in his lap hard and fast, muscles bulging in his biceps as he manhandles the small omega on his cock, grunting and groaning. It doesn’t take long for orgasm to build in Peter’s stomach and he arches his back, choking on his own saliva as he clenches down on Deadpool’s dick and cums. 

His cock spurts cum over his stomach as his pussy pulses slick, insides rippling with his climax. Deadpool fucks him ruthlessly through it, Peter’s head lolling as his body is jolted up and down, tits bouncing on his chest. 

And then his orgasm is over, and the huge, throbbing cock inside of him is almost too much. “Wait,” he sobs, feeling himself start to tear up, “slow down, please!”

But Deadpool just tips him over onto his back, shoving Peter’s legs up to his chest, bending the omega in half. And then he starts savagely pistoning his hips down into Peter’s ass, snarling as Peter squirms, sobbing in over sensitivity as he’s fucked ruthlessly. 

With every thrust of Deadpool’s hips the head of his cock abuses Peter’s prostate, sending lightning shocks of pleasure up Peter’s spine. Peter cries out with every one of them, saliva dripping from both corners of his mouth, hands braced against the wall behind him to stop Deadpool slamming him into it. He can feel Deadpool’s cock so deep inside of him that he’s sure his stomach is bulging with it, and that his ass is never going to be the same again, forever stretched out in the imprint of Deadpool’s cock. 

Deadpool rears up, yanking Peter’s hips up so the only contact Peter has with the ground is his shoulders, the omega squealing in surprise. The Alpha roars as his knot starts to swell, shoving it past Peter’s already abused rim and making the omega sob with the pleasure-pain of it. 

Peter feels like he’s about to pass out. Orgasm is building again, bit by bit, and he arches as it explodes through his body, his mouth open soundlessly as Deadpool’s knot locks. He shoots cum over his own chest, up to his chin, and his cunt gushes slick everywhere, his ass clenching down around the massive cock and knot forced inside of him. 

Deadpool lets out a roar of victory as he streams hot cum into Peter’s hole, obliterating any scent of the other Alpha with his seed. He grinds his hips forward as much as he can to get the thick liquid as deep as possible, marking his omega as his from the inside out. 

And Peter doesn’t care that his omega preens happily, or that he’s cum twice from Deadpool fucking him in the ass. He’s just happy to be alive, and that he’d managed to stop Deadpool from tearing him open with his dry dick. He can feel his stomach begin to tighten with the amount of cum Deadpool is pumping him with, and he’s so used to it now that he doesn’t even feel sick from it. 

Deadpool lowers Peter back to the floor, rumbling happily as he spills even more cum into Peter, his knot keeping it all in Peter’s sore ass. He covers Peter’s body with his own, nuzzling into Peter’s neck and licking over their bonding bite. He smells content and pleased, his hands roaming gently over Peter’s body, feeling over where they’re joined and then up between them, smearing Peter’s own cum over Peter’s breasts, playing with Peter’s nipples. 

Peter squirms, but Deadpool snarls in warning and he sighs, letting the Alpha roll his nipples in his clumsy fingers. He just has to wait until Deadpool’s knot goes down. It’s fine. Everything is  _ fine.  _

But when Deadpool’s knot finally deflates enough for his cock to slip free of Peter’s ass, he doesn’t let go of Peter’s tits. He seems to be enamoured with the small, apple sized things, nuzzling his face over them, capturing one pink nipple in his mouth and sucking at it. 

Peter arches, whimpering as he feels the pleasure of Deadpool sucking at his nipple in his core. He can feel his sore, used hole gaping open, leaking Deadpool’s cum over the floor. 

“Deadpool, stop,” he pleads. He doesn’t think he can take anymore stimulation. He’s exhausted from being knotted in his ass, and from the cage fight before, from trying to get away from the winged Alpha. He feels emotionally drained, like there’s a hollow, cold space in his chest. He just wants to sleep. 

But, of course, Deadpool doesn’t care. He tortures Peter’s tits with his mouth, licking and nipping, sucking deep, stinging kisses over the smooth flesh until Peter’s breasts are covered in bruises and his nipples are puffy and irritated. Peter lets his head fall back, tears leaking into his hairline. 

And then he cries out hoarsely as he feels pressure against his swollen, aching hole. “No,” he moans as Deadpool sinks his cock back into Peter’s abused ass, rumbling happily as he does. The Alpha’s seed eases the way and he seats himself deep in Peter’s body, Peter’s hole clinging hot and wet around him. 

He fucks the limp omega under him hard and fast again, hips bruising the plump curves of Peter’s ass. Peter’s body is jolted with every thrust, marked up tits bouncing, saliva and tears leaking down his face. 

Peter stares up at the black mark on the ceiling as Deadpool growls over him, hips thrusting harder and faster. He was such a fool for thinking that maybe that the person who’d he’d snatched glimpses of behind Deadpool’s murky blue eyes was real and not just fragments of a broken man. Even if that person did exist, and hadn’t just been Peter’s own wishful, desperate thinking, the feral Alpha was stronger. This place wouldn’t let anything else survive. 

His entire being aches with pain for himself, but his heart bleeds for Deadpool, trapped in his own mind, a slave to his instincts and this awful, terrible place. 

Peter closes his eyes when he feels another orgasm rip through him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I think I got a bit carried away by writing Wade breeding Peter in the ass but what can I say, I’m nasty. Gotta deliver the dirty goods, am I right???
> 
> Poor Peter though. Is he gonna lose faith in Wade’s non feral side? 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone commenting!! You guys are the best! :)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: rape, dub-con (wow??? What is this??), fucked up nightmares about being pregnant?? Uh more anal sex, sadness, the usual
> 
> Also, the little bit of nipple play in this chapter is for banana_nana. I hope you enjoy ;)

Whoever had been emerging from the depths of Deadpool’s feral Alpha has been completely erased by Ajax and the fight. His eyes are large and red and empty as he ruts into Peter, holding Peter still by his fangs dug into the back of Peter’s neck. 

Peter’s hands and knees are bruised to the bone from how many times Deadpool has bred him. The skin on his back is rubbed raw from being taken on his back, and he’s almost numb between his legs. He can feel Deadpool’s cum sliding down his thighs, overflowing from his loose hole, mixing in with his slick that runs from his cunt, the wetness forced to keep flowing from him by Deadpool’s fangs in his neck. 

Peter just wants to die. He wonders if Deadpool is going to kill him by fucking him to death. 

He wishes he would hurry up. 

Deadpool grunts as his knot swells and he locks inside Peter, Peter clenching down weakly around it, still unable to stop his instincts. His omega is purring inside him, satisfied by the Alpha breeding him up so thoroughly, even if he can’t get pregnant from being fucked in the ass. He feels vaguely sick that a part of him is so happy about being used like this. 

The amount of seed being pumped into him doesn’t feel as much as the last few times Deadpool has tied them together. The knot plugging him up starts to slip free of him earlier as well; he’s not sure if it’s from Deadpool finally tiring or from Peter’s hole being so sloppy and loose. Deadpool pulls his fangs from the back of Peter’s neck, licking over the blood that drips from the puncture wounds. 

Peter is manhandled over onto his back and Peter stares impassively up at the ceiling, his hands lying limply in loose fists either side of his head. He doesn’t even care when Deadpool spreads his legs again; he just wants this to be over. 

He blinks as something drips against his forehead. Another droplet lands on his lips. It tastes like salt. He frowns, moving his gaze to Deadpool’s face. 

Deadpool is crying. Tears slip down his scarred cheeks, his eyes a murky blue, shot through with red. He pushes forward with his hips as Peter blinks up at him, the omega wincing as he’s penetrated again. 

“Deadpool?” Peter croaks, ignoring the pain between his legs. “Why are you-  _ ah-  _ crying?”

Deadpool snarls at him weakly, jarring Peter’s body with each thrust. The tears keep coming, running through the deep, twisted crevices of his scars and dripping off his chin. 

“Deadpool?” Peter whispers, lifting his hands up to cup Deadpool’s face. His palms shake as they press into the rough, damp skin of Deadpool’s cheeks. He feels almost like he’s floating, detached from what’s happening to his body. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry,” Deadpool pants, gritting his teeth together so hard Peter can hear them grinding. “Sorry.” More tears drip onto Peter’s face.

“Hey,” Peter smiles weakly, letting out a choked off cry as Deadpool’s cock moves harder and faster inside of him. Hope sparks in his chest. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the person inside Deadpool was strong after all. “It’s okay. I’m made for this. It’s okay.” He bites his lip, head tipping back as Deadpool’s knot locks inside of him again, cum flooding into him.  _ “Ah.  _ It’s okay. I’m okay.” He’s not sure if the lie is for him, or for Deadpool. 

Deadpool grinds his cock into Peter ass, breathing heavily. He whimpers when he’s done, collapsing over Peter’s body, only barely holding himself on his forearms to stop squishing the small body beneath him.

“Sorry,” he whines, nuzzling into Peter’s neck. He carefully rolls over, settling Peter on his chest. Peter mewls in pain as the knot inside him is jostled and Deadpool keens at him, smelling guilty all of a sudden. 

Peter takes a deep breath, pushing himself shakily up on bruised palms, arms trembling. “Deadpool?” He asks, looking into Deadpool’s eyes. “Are you-? Are you in there?”

Deadpool blinks up at him, tears still streaming down his face. His huge hands rest tentatively on the small of Peter’s back, almost like he’s afraid to touch. “Sorry,” he rasps again. “Sad.  _ Hurt.”  _

That’s another word. Peter exhales shakily. Maybe there is hope. Maybe there is someone real behind the feral Alpha, fighting to be free. Maybe this bond between them could evolve past aggressive, possessive mating instincts and resigned submission into something else. 

If this place lets it, that is. 

* * *

More food is pushed through the slot in the door. Dried meat, again, tasteless and tough like old leather. 

Again, Deadpool hands it all to Peter, watching with intense eyes as Peter obediently chews and chews and chews. He gets halfway through the small pile and shakes his head as Deadpool presses another piece against his lips. 

“No,” he says, even though he’s hardly full. “You need to eat as well.” He doesn’t think he’s seen Deadpool eat anything this entire time. The Alpha must be  _ ravenous.  _

Deadpool grumbles, pressing the piece of meat harder against Peter’s lips. Peter turns his face away, grabbing the morsel out of Deadpool’s hands. 

The Alpha snarls at him. Peter flinches, but holds the piece of meat up to Deadpool’s mouth. Deadpool makes a face. 

“Seriously? You force me to eat it but you won’t even take a bite?” 

Deadpool snaps at him with his teeth and Peter pulls back, frowning when the food is snatched back out of his hand. The Alpha presses it against his mouth again, insistent. This must be an instinct he can’t control; keep his omega fed so Peter will birth him strong pups. 

_ Nope,  _ Peter thinks to himself. He feels like he should be freaking out, thinking about the one thing he’s been avoiding this entire time. That he might be pregnant already. But he feels strangely numb to it, like his brain can’t process it, or that something is shielding his mind from a problem he’s not going to be able to solve. It’s not like he can hit up Family Planning in here.

He opens his mouth and lets Deadpool feed him. Peter chews, watching the Alpha’s expression turn pleased. But Peter doesn’t swallow, instead he leans forward and presses his mouth to Deadpool’s. He’s gonna get some food into his Alpha no matter what.

Surprised, the Alpha lets him in. Peter passes the chewed meat to him, pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The Alpha stares at him, swallowing the meat. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Peter asks. 

Deadpool surges forward, capturing Peter’s lips again. He licks into Peter’s mouth roughly, sucking at Peter’s tongue and biting at Peter’s lips. Peter whimpers and then the kiss turns gentle, Deadpool cupping Peter’s face in his hands and kissing him almost sweetly. He soothes Peter’s sore lips with his tongue, rubbing their lips together chastely, nose bumping clumsily against Peter’s. 

Deadpool pulls back, rumbling happily in his chest. Peter touches his lips, surprised.  _ What was that?  _ That wasn’t a kiss of a feral Alpha. That was a kiss of a lover. 

Deadpool feeds the rest of the meat to Peter, who accepts every third morsel, passing the others to his Alpha through a kiss. It’s a bit gross, but if it means that Deadpool is fed he’ll feed the man like a momma bird feeding her chicks if he has to. 

Meal time done, Deadpool pushes Peter back down into the nest of blankets. Peter spreads his legs in resignation, knowing that a fed omega equals an omega ready to be bred. His ass hurts like hell, so he hopes Deadpool will use his pussy this time; his cunt isn’t fully healed yet but it’ll be less painful getting fucked there. 

Deadpool settles between his thighs, his half hard cock bumping against the outer folds of Peter’s cunt. But the Alpha doesn’t shove his hips forward, instead he lies down over Peter’s body, covering Peter protectively, nuzzling into Peter’s healing bonding bite. 

Peter blinks up at the ceiling. That’s a change. Before Deadpool had wanted to breed him thoroughly after food until he’d learned that Peter was bleeding. Peter isn’t bleeding now, and he’d opened his legs willingly. 

Tentatively, Peter rests his hands on Deadpool’s massive back. “Deadpool?” He whispers. 

Deadpool purrs. “Mine,” he says into Peter’s neck. “Mine. Safe. Happy.”

Three whole words. Not a sentence, but something. Peter’s heartbeat picks up and he cups Deadpool’s face in his hands, drawing the Alpha’s face up so he can look him in the eyes.

Someone is looking back at him. 

Peter’s breath hitches. “Deadpool?” He asks. This is happening so much faster than last time. Before it had taken what felt like days before something changed behind Deadpool’s blank gaze. He can hardly hope that their bond is having an effect on the Alpha. 

Deadpool cocks his head to the side. He blinks slowly and then pulls his face out of Peter’s grip, leaning down to nuzzle over Peter’s cheek. He doesn’t say anything else. 

Peter sighs, letting his head fall back into the blankets. He can’t help but be disappointed, but- this is something. Deadpool’s beginning to talk, to show signs of not just wanting to rip things apart and fuck Peter into oblivion. 

Peter will take it. Peter will take this by both hands and not let go, because this is all he’s got. 

* * *

Peter doesn’t fall asleep as much as he’s forced into unconsciousness by exhaustion, curled up into Deadpool’s side. 

He dreams. He dreams of his cat Spidey curled up in his lap, purring as he nuzzles into Peter’s stomach. And then something presses back against Spidey, something inside of Peter’s stomach, crying to get out. The chair under him falls away and so does Peter, swallowed up by black, unseen hands groping over him, over his chest and between his legs, reaching inside of him to tear a squirming, bloody baby from his womb. Peter screams as the baby’s eyes open, gleaming red, and the baby roars, turning into a fanged, mutilated monster, sharp claws ripping into Peter’s flesh. 

He wakes up in a cold sweat, sobbing, with Deadpool crooning in his ear. “Sshhh,” the Alpha slurs, petting Peter’s sweat-soaked hair. “Safe.” He says. 

Peter, desperate for comfort, huddles into him. The Alpha gathers him to his chest, purring, and as Peter sobs he rests his fangs over Peter’s neck, forcing Peter’s short, sharp breaths to calm.

Peter doesn’t go back to sleep when the tears stop. He just lies over Deadpool’s chest, listening to the Alpha’s heartbeat, staring at the wall with dry eyes.

* * *

“Peter,” Peter says slowly, holding a hand to his chest. “Peter.”

Deadpool tilts his head to the side. “Peter,” he repeats, tongue clumsy. 

Peter smiles, nodding. He holds out a hand and touches Deadpool’s chest. “Deadpool,” he says. 

Deadpool snarls at him and Peter flinches back, heart pounding. 

“No,” Deadpool says. “No Deadpool.” He hunches his big shoulders up around his head, defensive. 

“Not Deadpool…?” Peter asks, confused. 

Deadpool watches him with dull blue eyes, silent. 

“What’s your name then?” Peter asks. He puts his hand against his chest again. “Peter,” he says, and then carefully touches Deadpool’s chest with a finger. “Who?”

Deadpool squeezes his eyes shut. He grits his teeth together, a frustrated growl starting up in his chest. 

“Hey, hey, stop if it hurts you,” Peter says, alarmed, reaching out quickly to stop Deadpool hitting himself in the forehead. The Alpha snarls at him at the sharp movement, eyes snapping open red, and Peter lets out a surprised cry as Deadpool tackles him backwards into the blankets of their nest. 

Deadpool leans down, holding Peter prone under him, scenting like anger and pain. He bares his fangs, roaring in Peter’s face. 

Peter closes his eyes, trembling. Things had been going so  _ well.  _ Deadpool had been so calm, cuddling Peter to him, comforting the omega through his nightmare. Peter shouldn’t have pushed. 

But Deadpool’s snarling starts to fade. Peter cautiously opens his eyes to see Deadpool looking down at him, looking almost contrite, his eyes back to dark blue. 

“Sorry,” he says. He rests a hand over Peter’s chest, cupping one of Peter’s breasts in his big palm. “Peter.”

“Um,” Peter says. “Yes. Peter. I’m Peter. Good Alpha.” He forces his trembling voice to soften, trying to be as submissive as possible so Deadpool doesn’t get angry again. 

Deadpool purrs, leaning down to nuzzle over Peter’s cheek. “Peter. Mine.” He squeezes Peter’s breast, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive nipple. 

Peter gasps, feeling his body respond to his Alpha. His ass hurts still, but his cunt doesn’t feel too bad. If Deadpool wants to fuck him then it should be fine. And, well, if Deadpool is gentle, it wouldn’t be awful. Their bond is still new, and even though Peter had been knotted only hours ago his body is still begging for Deadpool’s touch, made worse by the fact he’s been violated by another Alpha. His omega needs reassurance that Deadpool is still happy with him, and Peter’s too tired to fight it. He wonders if he can go back to that floaty, detached place like last time. 

“Yes, yours,” he sighs, whimpering as Deadpool grabs both of his breasts and nuzzles over them, sucking at one nipple. Slick begins to drip from Peter’s cunt and Deadpool makes a pleased sound, rutting his hardening cock over it. But he doesn’t press in just yet, instead rubbing himself over the outer folds of Peter’s pussy, making Peter moan. 

“Oh,” he gasps as Deadpool plays with his nipple with his tongue, nipping at it gently, his fangs a hint of danger that makes Peter leak more slick over the hardness rubbing against him. Fingers rough with scar tissue tweak his other nipple, rolling it and tugging, Deadpool rumbling happily as Peter mewls in pleasure. Every touch to his tits makes his stomach tighten just a little more with arousal, and before long Deadpool’s massive cock is dripping with Peter’s sweet smelling wetness. The Alpha gives a low growl, sucking at Peter’s nipple like it was possible to pull milk from it, swapping to the other one when Peter whimpers in discomfort, the sensitive nub red and wet and swollen. Deadpool makes a pleased sound as Peter starts to press up into him, and angles his hips just slightly, teasing the opening of Peter’s pussy with the bulbous head of his cock. 

“Gentle, please,” Peter begs, throwing his head back as Deadpool presses his dick into him slowly, easing the thick head inside. Peter’s gasp of surprised pleasure is swallowed by Deadpool’s mouth as the Alpha moves up to kiss him. 

The Alpha doesn’t rut into him in a frenzy like before. Instead he sinks his cock inch by inch into Peter, letting the omega feel every scar and vein, stretching Peter’s pussy out to its limit again. Peter breathes heavily through his nose as Deadpool sucks on his tongue almost lovingly. 

When Deadpool’s hips rest against the insides of Peter’s spread thighs he pauses there, licking around in Peter’s mouth. His hands on Peter’s tits keep playing with Peter’s nipples, pushing Peter’s small breasts together and then pinching at them, making the omega whine. His nipples hurt, raw and over sensitive, but with every touch he leaks more slick, his hot, wet cunt clenching down around the massive cock spearing him open. And for once the penetration doesn’t hurt; his core throbbing only with pleasure. 

And only when Peter’s hips twitch upwards does Deadpool start fucking him, slow and deep, cock making obscene squelching sounds as it spears Peter open. Slick flows out of Peter into the blankets below, his hands trembling where they’re braced against Deadpool’s shoulders, crying out softly with every thrust. 

This doesn’t feel like breeding, or a feral Alpha staking his claim. This feels more tender, like Deadpool is making  _ love  _ to Peter, or something close to it. And Peter’s body had enjoyed Deadpool raping him before; even as his mind rebelled he’d had no choice, his biology ruling him, but this feels even better, both sides of his psyche giving into the pleasure. He finds that he doesn’t even want to detach himself from what’s happening. He feels safe and even comforted underneath Deadpool’s big body, shielded from the cold and being fucked like a lover, like an omega meant to be treasured. Tears begin to prick at his eyes, blurring his vision. This is the first time since he’s been in this place that he doesn’t feel scared and alone _ .  _

And before he knows it he’s  _ purring,  _ the sound of a content, pleased omega. Deadpool’s rumble deepens in response, his hips moving faster, leaning down and plastering his body over Peter’s so Peter’s cock rides over his abs, with Peter’s nipples brushing against his pecs with every thrust. Deadpool’s cock in him feels so good, pushing up against all the right spots, making heat curl tighter and tighter in Peter’s core until he feels ready to burst.

“Deadpool,” Peter gasps. “Oh-” He comes with a breathy cry as Deadpool’s knot begins to swell and press into him, back arching as his cunt ripples around Deadpool’s cock, gushing slick. He holds his body tight as the pleasure rips through him in waves, his cock painting stripes of white over his own stomach as he shakes with his climax. 

Deadpool purrs over him, grinding his cock deep and drawing out Peter’s orgasm until the omega collapses back down, spent. And then the Alpha sighs as his knot locks, Peter’s body clenching down around it, milking hot, thick cum from Deadpool’s cock.

The Alpha keeps himself braced above Peter, staring down at him as Peter keeps purring, happy with his Alpha filling him up. And then he takes one of Peter’s hands and presses it against his chest.

“Wade,” he says.

Peter blinks, confused and dazed from his orgasm, before it clicks. His eyes widen.

“Wade,” he repeats, rolling the name over his tongue.  _ “Wade.”  _

Wade  _ smiles  _ at him, and Peter’s heart stops. Is this-? Is this really happening? Is someone really emerging from behind the aggression of the feral Alpha? 

Wade takes Peter’s hand and presses it against Peter’s chest. “Peter,” he says. “Mate. Mine. Keep safe.”

The tears overflow, dripping down either side of Peter’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter for once got to enjoy having a dick in him! Wade’s starting to talk! Our boys are making progress, I’m so proud :’)
> 
> Now the question is, will I let them keep it? ;)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup I’m back with a nasty chapter. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: graphic rape, violence, really awful dirty talk by Peter’s rapist, like this guy’s words are filth, sexism towards omegas
> 
> If you didn’t get it from the warning Peter’s raped by someone else other than Wade and it’s uh, rather graphic. So if you don’t wanna read it stop at ‘The door slams open’ and ctrl/cmd f down to ‘The Alpha’s enraged roar’. But really why are you still here if you didn’t want to read Peter getting wrecked???

Peter doesn’t think he’s ever going to be warm again. Even with Wade curled up around him, his big Alpha body unnaturally warm with fever, he still shivers. Their cell is now deathly cold; both Peter and Wade’s breath mists in the air. 

If he ever gets out of here he’s gonna spend a straight week in bed with his electric blanket and Spider curled up on his stomach. Possibly with his heater going full blast and hot and sour soup delivered constantly to him. He doesn’t give a fuck about the amount of money his end of the month bill would be, he just wants to be  _ warm.  _

_ If I ever get out of here,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ That’s a nice thought.  _ God, he’s so tired, but he can’t sleep. Every time he closes his eyes he can feel  _ hands  _ on him, on the insides of his thighs and over his ass. Red, gleaming Alpha eyes always shock him back to waking if he manages to drift off. He wonders if lack of sleep or an Alpha raping him is going to kill him first. He feels almost delirious thinking about it. 

Wade shifts behind him, whimpering in his sleep. Peter waits for a second, listening. Sometimes the Alpha will settle down by himself, and other times the night terror will be too much for him to handle alone. And the sicker he gets the worse his nightmares get, and he’s getting worse by the hour. Peter worries; his Alpha is sick and in pain and all he can do is soothe Wade’s pain as much as possible with his words and hands. He feels like he’s failing his Alpha, unable to help him properly. 

Wade twitches, his hand tightening on Peter’s hip. Peter turns over to face him, frowning. Wade’s face is damp with sweat, his expression set in a deep grimace, his scars red and stretched over his cheeks and forehead. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Peter whispers, huddling closer. He forces his own scent to sweeten, trying to soothe Wade without waking him up. “I’m here.”

Wade’s entire body jolts and he snarls, before it turns into a scared, pained whimper. Peter’s heart aches for him, at how such a big, strong Alpha could have been hurt so bad that he can’t even sleep in peace. 

“Wade?” He whispers, propping himself up on an elbow and reaching out to touch Wade’s cheek. As soon as his fingers make contact Wade jerks awake, roaring as he lashes out with a fist. 

Peter falls back with a cry, holding his face. His cheek pulses with hot pain, but as he feels over it with shaking hands it doesn’t feel broken. Wade being sick at least has one perk; he hadn’t been strong enough to break Peter’s face. 

Wade snaps out of his terror with a whine, reaching for Peter. Peter flinches back and Wade whimpers, his scent dipping bitter with shame. “Sorry,” he says, his big blue eyes huge and wet. “Peter. Sorry.” 

Peter shakes his head slowly. “It’s okay. You didn’t know what you were doing.” He lets Wade reach out for him again, and this time doesn’t pull away, letting his Alpha hug him close. 

“Sorry,” Wade moans, staring at the already darkening bruise over Peter’s cheek. He’s gonna have a real shiner soon. “Mate. Hurt. Wade bad.”

“Hey, no, don’t say that,” Peter says, heart constricting in his chest. “You’re not bad. You couldn’t help it. You were scared.”

But Wade doesn’t seem to hear him. His eyes trace over Peter’s face and down over his neck to his bonding bite. He frowns severely, staring at it. “Bad,” he whispers, his hands tightening into fists. 

“No,” Peter says again. “You didn’t- it wasn’t you. You didn’t have any control. None of this is your fault.” He feels guilty about the hate he’d felt for Wade in the beginning; he should’ve known that nobody would willingly be in this situation. Alphas don’t go feral just on a whim. 

The tears spill over Wade’s cheeks. He smells  _ miserable  _ and  _ sick,  _ trembling with fever. Peter brushes the wetness away, and Wade pushes into his touch, sobbing. 

“It’s not your fault,” Peter whispers, pulling Wade’s face into his chest so the Alpha can cry. He pets over the back of Wade’s head and rubs his heaving back, shushing him. “It’s not your fault.”

God, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do when Ajax comes back. Wade going fully feral again might just break both of them. 

——

The door opens with a slam. Peter yelps in fright, scrambling back, and Wade is already up on his feet in front of him, growling in warning at the intruder. 

It’s not Ajax. It’s the big, quiet Alpha from before, the one who had come with two betas who Wade had killed. His broken arm is in a solid cast at his side, and he has stitches over his left eyebrow. In his other hand he holds a cattle prod. 

This time, his gaze isn’t centred on Peter, but on Wade. He’s eerily silent as he steps forward, swinging the cattle prod from his fingers. 

Wade’s swaying on his feet but charges anyway, snarling his rage. Peter shouts at him to stop, getting up to his feet in horror as the Alpha steps forward and backhands Wade across the face with his cast. It wouldn’t be enough to knock Wade down usually, but Wade is weak from his mysterious sickness and stumbles with the hit. 

Wade falls heavily but tries to get back up, undeterred. Before he can even get back to his feet he’s kicked back down again, the Alpha catching him across the face with a steel capped boot. 

“No!” Peter cries out as Wade is thrown back with the force of it. “Stop!”

The Alpha doesn’t seem to hear him. His eyes are gleaming red as he kicks Wade in the side, his face twisted into a savage snarl. “Die, you fucker,” he spits, and shoves the cattle prod into Wade’s face. 

Peter screams, throwing himself forward, but the Alpha easily bats him away with an arm. He’s thrown into the wall, the breath knocked out of him as he bounces off it. 

“You. Fucking. Got. Me. Demoted. To. The. Fucking. Janitor.” The Alpha punctuates every word with another vicious kick into Wade’s ribs. Wade groans in pain with each one, curling up over his middle, face red and wet with sweat. He chokes on his own tongue as he’s shocked again, the cattle prod pressing into his cheek, his eyes bulging with the electricity. His body bows with the strength of it, every muscle rigid and straining. 

“Stop,  _ please,”  _ Peter begs, getting up to his knees. He crawls over, gasping for breath, reaching for Wade. 

The Alpha snarls at him and kicks him away. Peter goes tumbling, sobbing where he lands. He can’t stop the Alpha; Peter’s too weak and the Alpha too strong. He’s never hated being a small, delicate omega more in his entire life. But he has to do  _ something.  _ Wade’s strangled whines of pain are  _ killing him.  _

The Alpha drags Wade’s limp body up by his collar and throws him into the wall. There’s an awful crack as Wade’s head hits the concrete and he collapses in a heap on the floor, twitching. 

Peter drags himself back onto his feet, putting himself between the Alpha and Wade. “Stop,” he begs, “please. I’ll do anything.”

And finally, the Alpha’s blood red eyes land on him. Peter swallows, letting the blanket he’s clutching around his shoulders drop to his elbows, exposing his chest. He can’t stop the Alpha with strength, but he can at least try and distract him. Anything to get him to stop killing Wade. 

The Alpha stops in his tracks, eyes centered on Peter’s breasts. Peter knows he’s not much to look at, especially bruised up and skinny from lack of food, but his body is all he’s got to work with. He lets the blanket fall to the ground, fighting the urge to cover himself with his hands, and steps forward. 

“Please,” he begs, “don’t hurt him. Hurt me instead.” 

He can take it. What’s another rape added to many? As long as Wade gets to live, it’s fine. It’s  _ fine.  _ And if the Alpha kills him, well, at least he’ll be free of this place. 

The Alpha is beginning to smell  _ interested,  _ eyes tracing over Peter’s body. Peter wants to be sick, but he forces himself forward even as his omega rebels against offering himself to an Alpha who isn’t his mate. He swallows down bile as he carefully presses his naked body against the Alpha, looking up through his lashes. He hopes Wade can forgive him for this. 

The Alpha smirks down at him. “What? The freak not good enough for you?”

Peter’s hands want to fist at his sides but instead he forces them up, brushing his palms over the Alpha’s thick chest. He’ll play along, as long as the Alpha keeps his attention on Peter. “Yes,” he whimpers. 

The Alpha huffs a laugh, grabbing Peter’s ass and squeezing hard. Peter yelps, the sound muffled by the Alpha’s mouth as he mashes his mouth to Peter’s. 

He tastes disgusting, like foul, putrid garbage. The scent of him and his arousal is like old sweat, suffocatingly thick in Peter’s sensitive nose. Peter gags a little but doesn’t bite, letting the Alpha stick his tongue down his throat. 

“You want my cock? Is that it?” The Alpha sneers as he breaks the kiss. “I showed you your Alpha is weak and you go panting after something better? You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you?” 

Peter closes his eyes, trembling as the Alpha turns him around, pulling him back up against his body. The Alpha’s hard cock presses into his ass through his trousers, grinding into him. 

The Alpha grabs both of his breasts, squeezing them hard, pinching Peter’s nipples between rough, calloused fingers. Peter arches, crying out. He wants to just  _ die  _ as his body responds to the stimulation, his pussy becoming wet and cock beginning to harden. He hates being an omega. Hates it so much he thinks he might explode with it. His eyes find Wade’s slack face and he begins to tear up.  _ I’m sorry, Alpha,  _ he thinks. 

“You are a slut,” the Alpha breathes into his ear as he scents Peter’s slick. “All omegas are. Walking around with your little bouncy tits and your tight, wet cunts. Go on, beg for my knot.”

Peter bites his lip, shaking his head. He won’t. He can do anything else but he can’t beg for the Alpha to  _ rape him.  _

“Do it, or I’ll bash the freak’s brains in,” the Alpha growls. “Ajax isn’t around this time. It’s just you and me, honey. You and me and my dick in your greedy little cunt, yeah?”

Peter sobs, still staring at Wade’s face. A trickle of blood is slowly making its way down Wade’s cheek. “I want your knot,” he chokes out, tears tripping off his chin. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The Alpha purrs, his scent rancid in Peter’s nose. He bends Peter over with a hand in his hair, grinding his crotch into Peter’s ass. “This is all for you, whore. I’m gonna fuck you so good and hard that you’ll forget all about the freak. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Peter chokes out, shutting his eyes against the view of his Alpha lying unconscious in front of him. He hopes Wade doesn’t wake up to see him being raped. “Fuck me hard, please.” The words fall from his lips like poison. 

The Alpha laughs, tugging him back upright by his hair. He shoves Peter forward and sends the omega into the wall, grabbing Peter’s shoulder and spinning him around. 

“Go on,” the Alpha says, smiling. 

Peter looks up at him, face a mask of dread. He fumbles with the Alpha’s belt, hands shaking. He unzips the man’s jeans and closes his eyes as his fingers bump against the hardness clothed inside a thin layer of underwear. It’s huge and throbbing, sweat dampening the fabric straining over it. The scent of it makes Peter’s stomach twist in disgust. 

“Don’t be shy,” the Alpha breathes, groping at one of Peter’s breasts. He twists a nipple as Peter pulls his cock out of its confinement, Peter turning his face away so he doesn’t have to look at it. It’s grossly hot and damp in his grip, the veins thick and pulsing. He feels sick thinking about it inside him. 

“You like it, don’t you?” The Alpha’s says, sneering. He pumps his hips into Peter’s loose grip. “You’re wet just thinking about it fucking you hard. I’m gonna make you wish this dick is all you’ll ever have, little whore.” Now Peter knows why the Alpha had been so silent before. All that comes out of his mouth is filth.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut against the tears building. He’s not wet at all. The Alpha’s scent is nothing like Wade’s, his touch making his omega want to shrivel up and die. And then suddenly fingers are slamming up into his dry cunt and he cries out, eyes snapping open in shock and back arching. 

The Alpha jams his fingers in deep, panting as he feels the soft, giving walls of Peter’s cunt squeeze around him, trying to push him out. He finds a spot that makes Peter’s legs shake and cock jump, rubbing ruthlessly at it as Peter starts to cry in horror. He doesn’t want to react at all to this. He shouldn’t want anybody else other than Wade. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” the Alpha grunts. “You’re gonna feel so good. Come on baby, beg for my knot. I know you want it. All omegas are fucking sluts.”

Peter shakes his head, sobbing. He cries out as he’s slapped across the face and his hair is yanked, forcing his head back so he has to look up at the Alpha above him. 

“Tell me you want it or I’ll kick the freak’s brain across the floor,” he snarls, eyes glaring red. 

“I want it,” Peter says, voice trembling. “Give me-  _ ah-  _ give me your cock. Please.”

“Good bitch,” the Alpha says. He pulls his fingers out of Peter’s cunt and shoves them in Peter’s mouth. Peter chokes on the taste of himself and the Alpha’s bitter, sweaty skin, a hint of his own blood blooming on his tongue. Then he screams around them as he’s impaled on a dry cock in one brutal thrust, his left thigh spread open and wide so the Alpha can fuck him. 

“Aw fuck yeah,” the Alpha pants. He starts jolting Peter’s body up with rough thrusts, watching Peter’s tits bounce gleefully as Peter is driven up the wall with every drive of his hips. The omega wails, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he’s torn, the delicate walls of his cunt too dry. The Alpha’s thick cock inside of him reaches too deep, bruising him from the inside out. Whatever arousal he was feeling quickly fades. It feels like he’s being torn apart. 

“You’re so hot,” the Alpha continues to talk, choking Peter on his fingers as he fucks Peter brutally. His hips slam into the insides of Peter’s thighs, the zipper of his jeans biting into Peter’s skin. Buzzing fills Peter’s ears, but it doesn’t drown out the sound of the Alpha’s skin slapping against his and the sound of his own weak whimpers. 

“That’s it baby, squeeze your tight little cunt around my big cock,  _ fuck.  _ I think I might keep you, huh? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, being my greedy little knot slave? Yeah, you like getting fucked hard by a  _ real  _ Alpha.”

Peter can’t reply with the Alpha’s fingers in his mouth, trapping his tongue and making saliva leak over his chin, but he doesn’t want to. He just wants to die. It hurt so  _ bad  _ and he feels disgusting, degraded, he can’t believe he’s letting this horrible Alpha fuck him. But he looks down to the side to see Wade’s unconscious face and he doesn’t fight. He’s doing this for Wade. 

“No, look at  _ me,”  _ the Alpha snarls, tugging Peter’s face back around by hooking his fingers into Peter’s cheek. “You only look at me, you little bitch. I’m the one fucking your brains out, I’m the one with his cock in your greedy cunt.”

Tears are dripping off Peter’s face. He wants to detach but the pain between his legs keeps him cruelly grounded. He feels every thrust of the Alpha tearing him apart, rubbing his insides raw and slamming into the opening of Peter’s womb. 

“Gonna knot you,” the Alpha growls, eyes red and fangs bared. “Gonna tear you open with it and fuck you full of my spunk. You’re gonna look so fucking hot covered in it.  _ Fuck.”  _

He grabs Peter and throws him to the ground, hurriedly kneeling down behind him and mounting the omega with a hard thrust. Peter clenches his eyes shut, wailing as he’s split open again, the Alpha’s knot beginning to swell and catch at his abused opening. 

“Gonna knot you so good,” the Alpha pants, using Peter’s hair as leverage to fuck the small, helpless body under him faster. “You fucking love Alpha cock, don’t you? You were made to be fucked, bitch, don’t pretend that you weren’t. With your little bouncy tits and tight cunt,  _ fuck.”  _ His cock pulses inside of Peter, his knot swelling even more. “All I have to do is show you that your Alpha is  _ weak  _ and you come panting after me. I bet you wanted me as soon as you saw me. Bet you wanted to fuck your tight pussy on my cock, like you were made for. Bet you want my cum so far in you that you can taste it.”

Peter wants to scream and yell and fight the sweaty, heavy body off of him, but he fights his instincts, sobbing as his omega howls in pain inside of him. Wade is never going to forgive him for letting another Alpha knot him, but it’s okay. As long as Wade will live, it’s  _ fine.  _

A particularly hard thrust makes his eyes pop open in pain, a strangled groan fighting it’s way out of his throat. His entire body is shaking, his cock limp between his thighs, his lower half almost numb with pain. His vision is blurred by tears but something lying on the ground to the side makes him blink them away. 

It’s the cattle prod. It’s just lying there, resting next to Peter’s right hand.

It must’ve fallen from the Alpha’s belt in his hurry to throw Peter to the ground and fuck him, and he’s been too preoccupied with making Peter scream on his cock to notice. 

Heart pounding, Peter reaches out and grabs it. He tears himself out of the Alpha’s grip, crying out as the half formed knot is ripped from his bleeding cunt, flips himself over and shoves the cattle prod into the Alpha’s shocked face. 

The Alpha’s enraged roar is cut off as he falls to the side, body jerking with electricity. Peter follows him, keeping the prod pressed under his eye, baring his own little fangs in a snarl as he keeps the trigger held down. The Alpha pisses himself, the smell of his urine making Peter gag, and then passes out. 

Peter drops the cattle prod, panting. “Fuck you, you disgusting piece of shit,” he says, and kicks the Alpha between the legs. The Alpha groans, twitching. 

Peter spits on him and then stumbles over to Wade. 

“Wade, Alpha,” he says, collapsing to his knees and shaking Wade by the shoulder. “Get up, please, wake up!”

Wade groans and then jolts awake, sitting up and grabbing Peter, his eyes huge and worried. He looks between Peter's thighs and groans in horror at the blood there, trying to paw Peter closer to him. “Peter-” He starts, but Peter just bats his hand away and tugs at him. 

“Get up, get up,” Peter begs. “The door. The door is still open.”

Wade’s eyes flick over his shoulder to the door, hanging ajar. 

He gets up. 

——

They make it to the end of the hallway before they’re caught. 

Wade takes down three men, his fangs bared and eyes searing red in the dim light, tearing out throats and breaking bones, howling in rage. Peter shocks two people with the cattle prod before he takes a hit hard enough to stun him and Wade shouts for him, throwing off two men who are trying to hold him back. 

Peter cries out as he’s heaved off the ground, a gun pressed against his temple. Blood trickles down over his eye from being pistol whipped, and he holds his side, gasping as he feels his ribs burn with every laboured breath. He’s pretty sure some of his ribs are cracked, and his vision spins dangerously, his head throbbing with hot pain. 

“One step closer and I’ll pull this trigger,” the beta holding Peter in front of him says. His forearm is pressed over Peter’s throat, holding him still in a choke hold and slowly cutting off his air. 

Wade freezes mid stride, eyes huge and scared. And then he roars as he’s shocked in the side and slammed down into the floor. 

Peter wants to scream but his air is being choked off by the arm over his throat. He scratches at it feebly, the world around him fading out into black, his lungs straining for air. 

A chain gets clipped onto Wade’s collar and used to drag the big Alpha across the floor, his body limp and bloody. Peter reaches for him, his legs kicking weakly against his captor’s shins. 

“Wade,” he whispers, and passes out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, the next few chapters are gonna be the lowest points for our boys. But it’s always the darkest before the dawn ;)
> 
> Next chapter we get some Wade POV!! I’m looking forward to writing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2020 has been a trash fire. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long. Life’s been shit, what can I say. This chapter might not help lol.
> 
> Read on for Wade’s POV. It’s pretty short but it’s better than nothing. :/
> 
> Chapter warnings: graphic rape.

Wade wakes up howling. The world around him is a catastrophe of scents and sounds, bombarding him with too much information for his dizzy brain to handle. He gets up on his knees and slams his body against the metal bars holding him captive, roaring with rage. 

His little mate is unconscious on the ground in front of him, pale, naked body covered in bruises, his slim back to Wade. Wade tries to reach him through the bars of the small cage he’s cramped into, but can’t reach. He roars in anger and frustration. He can smell his mate’s pain, his sweet scent marred with misery and the taint of another Alpha. 

“Peter,” he slurs. He wants to say something else, but he can’t find the words, his brain muddled and slow, still too close to feral.

“Well, fuck,” Ajax says from across the room. “You still in there, Wilson?”

Wade roars at the other Alpha, slamming his shoulders again and again against the cage bars. He has to protect his mate. He _ has _to. 

Ajax steps up to his cage, crouching down next to it to look him in the face. “I think I heard you say something. Did you say something, freak?”

Wade bares his fangs, eyes moving quickly between the Alpha’s face and his mate’s limp body. He growls savagely as Ajax smiles and turns to Peter. 

The Alpha runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. Wade _ roars, _slamming himself so hard against the bars he can feel blood trickling down his arms. “No!” He yells, tongue clumsy in his mouth. “Mine!”

Ajax raises an eyebrow. “Holy shit. Fucking hell, Wilson, you _ are _still in there. Could’ve sworn we’d tortured all the shithead out of you. Gotta day, I’ve almost missed you.”

Wade can hardly understand what the other Alpha is saying, but he doesn’t care. The Alpha is still touching his mate, running a finger over Peter’s pale cheek and tracing the shell of his ear. Wade rumbles low and dangerous, even as his body shakes from his cancer taking over. 

“This certainly makes things interesting,” Ajax says. He grabs Peter’s brown curls and yanks sharply. Fury burns in Wade’s veins as he shouts his anger and rage, but Ajax hardly flinches. Peter, however, twitches and then gasps awake, freezing in place as his eyes wildly scan the room, from Ajax to Wade, trapped in his cage. 

“Alpha,” Peter rasps, reaching for Wade and trying to pull from Ajax’s grip, face pale and eyes terrified. 

Ajax tuts and reels the tiny omega back by his hair while Wade slams himself against the bars of his cage, snarling with hatred. “Only good Alphas get their fuck holes,” Ajax chides Wade, a cruel smirk overtaking his face. He easily subdues Peter squirming and struggling in his arms; Wade’s mate is strong, Wade knows this, but Peter has been weakened by this place, and Wade is meant to be his protection. But Wade can not protect him now. 

When Wade roars again the sound is full of helplessness and desperation. His mate is so hurt and afraid and held by a monster, but Wade can not do anything about it. He is useless. In all his time here, he has never felt so much despair. 

Peter is panicking, nails scratching over Ajax’s arms and naked chest heaving, whimpering and whining, but Ajax hardly pays him any mind. “You’ve been a very bad Alpha,” Ajax tells Wade. “And bad Alphas get their fuck holes taken away.”

Peter’s struggling becomes wilder, and when Wade roars it feels like the walls shake. 

A door to the room opens up and a grimey beta pops his head through. “Boss, you want him now?” 

Ajax doesn’t take his eyes from Wade’s trembling form as it slams again and again against the metals bars. “Yeah.”

The door opens wider and the beta pulls in a chained Alpha. The Alpha walks crouched, almost like an ape, his fists used as balance against the ground as he lopes forward. But even hunched over he is _ massive, _shoulders hulking and chest tree trunk thick, his hands and feet almost impossibly big. His eyes are a pale, weak red, and he drools from under a nose broken and healed badly, mouth lax and tongue lolling between two broken fangs. He’s entirely naked, and even though he’s twice the size of the beta leading him, he shows no sign of disobedience. 

“Now Juggernaut here has been a good Alpha,” Ajax says. Peter is now crying where he’s held tightly against Ajax’s chest, terrified wails muffled behind Ajax’s palm. Wade is slamming himself against the bars so hard he can feel his ribs crack and his shoulder begin to give way, but he doesn’t relent. 

The beta drops the chain lead on the ground but Juggernaut doesn’t run. He sits obediently, watery eyes glued to Peter. He’s already hard between his legs, turgid, huge cock twitching as he scents omega. 

Ajax drops the struggling omega. Peter gets up to his feet, but instead of heading for the door he stumbles towards Wade, arm outstretched. 

Ajax whistles and Peter screams as he’s tackled down into the concrete floor by the massive Alpha. Juggernaut doesn’t waste any time; he gets Peter on his stomach, shoves his way between Peter’s kicking legs and forces his cock into Peter’s body. Peter’s wail is choked off as Juggernaut begins to fuck his cunt brutally fast, hips slapping against his skin, jerking Peter forward with every thrust. 

Wade is losing his mind. He roars and rages, straining against the metal bars of his cage, any intelligent thought he’d have begun to have slipping away under the immense pain and grief and hatred he feels as he watches his mate being violated. 

Ajax watches with a vaguely amused expression, leaning against the wall. “He’s rather like a dog, isn’t he?” He says to the room, though no one hears him. Juggernaut is grunting as he ruts savagely into the limp omega below him, hips pistoning and hands tight around Peter’s waist. Peter lets out broken whimpers, hand outstretched in the dirt towards Wade. Wade reaches back, but cannot reach. His eyes leak tears, and his heart is in pieces. 

Juggernaut’s thrusting picks up and he howls to the ceiling as he finally forces his knot into Peter. Peter’s eyes roll up into the back of his head and he chokes on a helpless sob as he’s knotted. Then he screams weakly as Juggernaut lunges down to bite him over Wade’s bite mark. He feels teeth pierce his skin and he falls limp, unconscious. 

Wade is whining where he’s pressed against the bars. He’s exhausted himself, bones bruised and broken, but he still struggles futilely against the cage. His mate. Oh his _ mate. _All he can smell is Peter’s pain and terror and blood. 

Ajax walls forward and pats Juggernaut’s bald, sweaty head. “Good boy,” he says, and Juggernaut makes a low, happy sound around his mouthful of Peter’s neck. His hips are still moving minutely as he pumps Peter full of his cum, his knot sealing them together. 

“If you hadn’t gotten any big ideas,” Ajax says to Wade, “then none of this ever would’ve happened. Well, actually, it probably would’ve, but maybe a bit later.”

Wade slams his forehead against the bars, eyes red and full of hate. He growls, low and dangerous. But he’s not paying attention to Ajax. All he sees is Juggernaut’s teeth in Peter’s bonding gland, the massive Alpha breeding his mate. But then Juggernaut makes a sound and tears his mouth away, and something in Wade relaxes when he sees Juggernaut’s broken fangs. Juggernaut is unable to take a mate. Peter is still Wade’s. 

“Well, I think I’ll leave you three to bond,” Ajax says. “Have a good long think about what you’ve done,” he says to Wade, “if there’s anyone actually in there. And then gear yourself up for the fight of your miserable fucking life, because Juggernaut here doesn’t let go of his toys _ willingly.” _

Wade doesn’t hear a word. His eyes remain on Peter’s face, pale and pained even in unconsciousness. He threads his arm through the bars again, but cannot reach his mate. He doesn’t watch Ajax leave. 

———

Someone comes in at some point and collects Juggernaut and Peter, pulling the Alpha off the still unconscious omega and picking Peter’s small naked and bloodied body up out of the dirt. Juggernaut follows like a dog, eyes glued to his prize as Wade rages again against the bars of his cage. It’s in vain, and his mate disappears through the doorway. 

They leave him in that cage for what seems like forever. In that time, Wade loses what humanity he had managed to cling to—what humanity Peter had managed to awaken in him. When they come for him again, he is a snarling, hateful animal, eyes burning red like hellfire. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear things will get better! Next chapter I swear.
> 
> Now if 2020 would kindly fuck off.


End file.
